


30天性幻想

by yuechuyu



Category: Horrible Bosses (Movies), Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014), Margin Call - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, The Slap (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Chris, M/M, Mpreg, Pinto, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 短篇集，30天性爱幻想，练手，配对为Pinto及角色拉郎，也许还会有spirk。根据某些特定的场景和内容，会有黑化、道德沦丧及各种不合常理的事，不喜勿点，谢谢！





	1. 救赎

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇为《Love is merely a madness》的小番外，没看过此文可以当做单独的短篇
> 
> Day1 有水的场景

四周冰天雪地，温泉里却水雾缭绕，冒着热气。Chris趴在温泉的边沿玩着下了一夜厚积的白雪。

一会之后，Chris游到Zach的身边。Zach宠溺地摸了摸他湿漉漉的头发。

“在想什么？”Chris玩着Zach胸前浓密的胸毛好奇地问。

“没什么。”事实上，Zach在想几年前第一次和Chris泡温泉的情形，那不是什么愉快的记忆。

“撒谎。”Chris毫不留情地拆穿，他们结婚这么多年，Chris早已经熟悉Zach，他可以轻而易举地分辨出Zach是否在说谎。

“什么都瞒不过你。”Zach笑笑，“你知道我在想什么。”同样的，Zach也很了解Chris，他们心意相通，有时候只需一个眼神就能知道对方在想什么要说什么。

“那都过去了，”Chris直视着Zach，“我们说好都不再提以前的事。”

Zach没有说话，将Chris揽入怀里。

Chris的手指挑逗性地在Zach身上游走。

Zach抓住Chris不老实的手，“别乱动。”Zach并不是不想要Chris，事实上他太想要了，Chris被热气蒸得通红的身体散发着致命的吸引力，但是在温泉里他就会想起那一次。那一次他差点失去了Chris。再次。

“没事的，Zach，”Chris贴近Zach，“我想要你，给我好吗？”

见Zach还在犹豫，Chris主动吻上了他。

Zach几不可闻地呻吟了一声，他推了推Chris，“别……”

才说了一个字，Chris就向下含住了Zach的乳头，舌尖不停舔弄，感觉乳尖在口中的变化之后，Chris又用牙齿轻轻啃咬。Zach闭上双眼，难怪每次玩弄Chris的乳头时，Chris会露出那么迷醉的神情，这种快感太令人着迷。

见到Zach已经情动，Chris向下，沉入水里，含住了Zach已经勃起的阴茎。湿热的口腔包裹着粗长的性器，灵活的舌头舔着柱身上的青筋。Zach发出享受的哼吟，十指穿过Chris湿湿的头发。Chris很少会主动撩拨他，但每一次撩拨他就会要了他的命。

快感越来越强烈，就要高潮即将来临的时候，Chris肺里的空气也耗尽了，他浮出水面，咳嗽了几声，“sorry……我……”调整了呼吸之后，Chris想潜下水继续未完成的事时，Zach拉住了他，“让我来。”

Chris的用心Zach很清楚，他也想克服阴影，既然如此，就让他们一起面对。

Zach从温泉里起来，带着Chris来到温泉中央的石头上，他站在Chris的身后，握住Chris的双手将他摁在石头上。

Zach的吻在Chris的脖子里流连，温热的气息拂过敏感的耳后，Chris躲避，Zach立刻含住他红透了的耳垂，惹得Chris一阵娇喘。

“很痒……”

Zach没有说话，舌头钻进Chris的耳朵里，Chris颤栗，不知道是敏感的酥痒还是冷风吹过的寒意。

Zach的手也没有闲着，指尖从Chris的大腿一路向上划着，直达胸前的红点。带着薄茧的指腹绕着乳尖打转，几圈之后，曲起手指弹了几下乳首。Chris哼哼着想要拒绝，但身体比他更加诚实，乳珠被弹了几下之后很快挺立，Zach这才将它夹在两指之间不停地挤压、拉扯、揉捻，直至乳首饱满红肿得像颗花生米。

Chris的头往后靠在Zach的肩上，Zach趁机低头吻住鲜艳的嘴唇，Chris一只手抬起向后摸去，摸到了Zach略带胡渣的下巴，笑声从相吻的嘴唇中溢出，Zach皱了皱眉头，惩罚似地咬住Chris的下唇。Chris吃疼，但他没有服输，立马还击，用同样的方式咬了一口Zach。

Zach在Chris的臀瓣上重重拍了两巴掌，“调皮。”

Chris的屁股往后顶了顶，富有弹性的臀肉蹭过直直挺立的阴茎，Chris回头无辜地眨了眨眼睛。这是Zach最无法拒绝的眼神，一如当年，清澈纯洁，最纯净的蓝宝石都无法比拟。

一条腿顶进Chris双腿之间，往两处膝盖撞了撞，迫使Chris分开腿，坚硬如铁的阴茎戳着股缝，Chris知道他已经无处可逃。

“Zach，会有人来吗？”虽然是Chris先撩拨了Zach，但他还是担心会不会有人闯进来。

“放心，不会有人来打扰我们，”Zach在Chris的肩膀上吮吻出一个红印，“但是如果你不想在这里我不会勉强。”Zach发过誓，他不会再勉强Chris任何的事情，尤其在性事上，自从知道Chris在这方面有过伤害，尽管Chris已经走出阴影，但他还是会小心避免让Chris再想起往事。

“唔……你确定不会有人来？”Chris摆动着腰，迎合着Zach的戳刺。

“不会，这是我私人的温泉，没我的允许不会有任何人来。”Zach的手下滑，在Chris的肚脐眼上打转几圈后向下握住了Chris的分身。

“啊……”Chris的呻吟绵长，身体放软靠在Zach身上，任由Zach为所欲为。

Zach无比钟爱这样软软的Chris，全身心的交给他，信任他。

Zach圈住Chris的性器，上下套弄，随着手上速度的加快，Chris的呼吸也越加急促。Zach倏然停下，Chris不满足地喊了一声Zach的名字，催促着Zach能重新给予销魂的快感。

“想要吗？”Zach的指甲搔刮了一下铃口，黏滑的液体溢出很快融在水里。

“给我。”Chris主动转过身双手一撑坐在石头上，一条腿勾住Zach的腰将他拉向自己。

被热气蒸的通红身体和沾染了情欲的双眼，没有谁能把持得住。

Zach却一反常态没有欺身压下，而是将Chris从石头上抱下来，“小心着凉。”

“我没有那么软弱。”Chris抱怨。

“小心点总是好的，”Zach的手掌来到Chris的后腰，抚摸着上面的疤痕，“而且那个姿势会让你的后背受伤，你知道我最不想的就是伤害你。”Zach轻轻拍了拍Chris的屁股，“转过身去。”

Chris乖乖转过身，他后腰上的刀疤成了Zach的心结，只要它存在一天，Zach都会耿耿于怀。他要想个办法解开Zach的心结。

Zach的手指借着水流进入了Chris的后穴，Chris吸着他的手指，几下抽插之后，Zach又加进两根手指，摩擦着甬道里的腺体。Chris的双腿微颤，他不满足只有手指的占有，他迫切地想要更大更粗的东西去填满，但每一次Zach都会给他先扩张，就怕会伤到他。Chris很想说：没事的，直接进来，我想要你的老二在身体里横冲直撞的冲动。

感受到幽径里的湿滑，Zach才抽出手指，将蓄势待发的阴茎慢慢没入紧致湿润的洞口。

Chris立马绞紧滚烫的肉棒，配合着Zach的抽送前后摆动着身体。

“快一点……深一点……”Chris贪得无厌地想要更多，Zach却是心头一惊，他又想起那次不受控制差点害死了Chris，挺动的速度也跟着慢了下来，阴茎也有了疲软的迹象。

Chris知道Zach又对往事无法释怀，他也停了下来，转头安慰，“没事的，Zach，别再为过去的事自责，那不是你的错。”他慢慢吐出Zach的阴茎，就在完全吐出之前又猛然吸回，如此反复几下，他又感觉到Zach在他身体里重新硬挺。

“如果我感觉到不舒服，就喊停，但我相信你，你只会让我享受快感。”Chris主动承担起引导的角色，前后摆动的速度越来越快，呻吟也越来越放浪。他是故意叫得如此淫荡，就是想让Zach忘记不愉快的事情，与他一同享受性爱的美妙。

Zach紧紧抱住Chris，吻一下一下落在他的后背。

“我爱你，Chris，我如此爱你……”

“我知道，我也爱你……”

Zach不再纠结往事，全身心投入到与Chris的交欢之中，他碾压过肠道里凸起的腺体，阴茎到达深处，让Chris止不住的喊叫，“啊啊！就是这样，再深一点……深一点……”

Chris忽然转过头，湿漉漉的眼睛望着Zach，“sir，求你狠狠地操我。”

Zach心脏猛烈一缩，Chris只在十几年前自己还是他家教的时候开玩笑地这么叫过他一次。眼前的Chris与那时的Chris重叠，Zach的心狂跳不止。埋在Chris体内的阴茎弹跳了几下，Zach抱起Chris，啃咬着他的肩膀，加快速度加重力道，他要让他的“学生”Chris的愿望得以实现。

Chris抓住Zach的大腿，十指钉进肉里，他必须为自己找到一个支点，不然Zach凶狠的操弄绝对会让他跪倒在地。

“就是这样……啊……sir……继续……”

没了顾虑，Zach完全放开了，他大力的抽插着，啪啪的声音回荡，水波荡漾开一圈一圈的涟漪，交合处露出的爱液融进水里。天空在此时又飘起了雪，温泉的热气和激烈的运动，他们只感受到火热。

高潮来得措不及防，Chris激颤着将白浊射在水中，Zach掰过他的脸，深情地吻住他的唇，精液一股一股冲刷着内壁，与他一同登入极致的欢愉之中。

Chris无力地瘫在Zach身上，Zach调转位置坐在石头上，Chris坐在他的怀里。

Chris慵懒地笑了笑，“你看，你没有伤害到我，相反的，我很喜欢和你在温泉里做爱，感觉很特别很棒！”

Zach下巴抵在Chris的肩上，“谢谢你，Chris。”

“我们之间还需要说这个词吗？”

Zach没有回答，能拥有Chris是他这一生最幸运的事情。

片刻温存之后，Zach亲了亲Chris的头发，“Chris，以后你还会在我们做爱的时候叫为我sir’吗？”

Chris笑出声，“当然，如果你喜欢的话，sir～～”Chris故意拉长尾音，调皮又可爱。

Zach呼吸一紧，留在Chris肠道里的阴茎再次硬了起来。

噢！好像不妙了！

Chris想要起身，却被zach抓了回来。

“你刚才不乖引诱我，现在我要惩罚你。”


	2. 祭品

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day2 场景有火的性事

Zach若有所思地望着神台之下。

那里有个圆形祭坛，祭坛四个方向的盆里燃着火，一个男人跪坐在铺满花瓣的祭坛之上。

祭祀已临近尾声，现在只差最后一步——大祭司需要享用他的祭品。

能够被选为祭品是这个国家每个人梦寐以求的事情——大祭司代表着神，能被神享受自然值得骄傲。

但是台下这个年轻的男人，他的脸上看不到以往那些祭品表现出来的喜悦和激动，他有的只是紧张和畏惧。

有意思。

Zach玩着绑在细辫发尾的羽毛，嘴角浮起淡淡的笑。

 

Chris跪坐在祭坛之上，他的双腿有些发麻，但他不敢动，如果他的轻举妄动引来大祭司的降罪，那么一切就不值得了。

四周很宁静，只有盆里的火烧着木头的声音。参与祈福仪式的祭司都已经离开，但Chris知道大祭司还没有离开。

因为最后的仪式还没完成。

 

月亮升至最高空，Zach抬头看了一眼，随后从神坛上起来，黑色的缀满流苏的祭祀服曳地。Zach缓步走下台阶。时机已到，他该完成最后的仪式。

 

虽然Chris低垂着眼看不到大祭司，但他能听到越来越近的脚步声和衣物摩擦的声音。Chris屏住呼吸，放在大腿上的双手止不住握拳。

没一会，Zach就走到了圆形的祭坛之前，俯视着他的祭品。

这是个很年轻的男人，穿着纯白的无袖长袍，腰间系着一条金色的腰带，露出的两只手臂上戴着黄金臂环，臂环的形状是两条首尾相衔的蛇。男人低垂着眼，只能看到长长的睫毛在火光的照耀下在眼下形成两道阴影。Zach想起了蝴蝶。

Zach绕着祭坛走了一圈，全方位审视着祭品。沿着祭坛摆放的一圈白色蜡烛随着他的走动摇曳着烛火。最后，Zach回到原点，站在Chris的面前。

“你叫什么名字？”Zach望着Chris的头顶，不可否认这个祭品金色的头发很是耀眼。

Chris没有抬头，回答，“Christoper Whitelaw Pine。”

在成为大祭司之后，每年都会有祭品献上来，年复一年，Zach已经有些厌倦，但那是无可避免，他必须去做。Zach的视线下移，落在Chris鲜红的唇上，希望今年这个不会让他觉得索然无味。

“抬起头来。”

Chris慢慢抬起头，但他的双眼依旧低垂——没有允许，他不能直视这个国家最尊贵的祭司。

不得不承认，今年这个祭品是他见过最赏心悦目的一个。Zach被挑起了兴趣，他用权杖勾起Chris的下巴，迫使Chris看着他。

蔚蓝色的双眸对上Zach，宛如宝石的颜色让Zach的心不规则地跳了一下。不应该，成为一个祭司最基本的要求就是无欲无求，为什么他会因为这一抹蓝色悸动？

但Zach很好的掩饰了自己的异样，久久之后，他收回权杖，赞叹，“Beautiful。”

Chris微微红了脸，一方面是因为大祭司的话，另一面则是因为大祭司的长相。

有幸见过大祭司的人都说他长得很迷人，Chris现在知道他们说的没错，大祭司的确迷人，长长的黑发垂在身后，右耳边编着一条细细的辫子，辫子的末端绑着一片白色的羽毛。他的眼睛是棕色的，深邃又神秘，让人很容易迷失其中。

Zach踏进圆形祭坛，他见到Chris的身体明显僵硬了一下。

“你在紧张。”Zach肯定地说。

Chris揪住白袍，他从未经历过这些，怎么可能不会紧张？

Zach也跪坐下来，与Chris面对面。

“Christoper Whitelaw Pine，我记得我的祭品不叫这个名字。”Zach打量着Chris，饶有趣味地说：“你要知道冒充祭品是亵渎神明，你会受到很严重的处罚。”

Chris双唇紧抿，难言之隐又要怎么说出口。

“我奉劝你最好坦白，你该清楚你无法欺骗我。”

Chris犹豫，他知道没人能隐瞒大祭司，如果他不坦白，大祭司知道了 真相那他的家族一定会受到神的诅咒。他不能冒险，只好说出实话。“被选为祭品的人原本是我的姐姐，但她……”Chris停了下来，脸上闪过淡淡的忧伤。

“她怎么了？”Zach问。

“她爱上了一个男人，他们已经定下终身，她无法再献身给另一个男人，所以……”

“所以你就代替她。”Zach换成了盘坐——跪坐可真费力，他的祭品竟然可以从仪式开始跪坐到现在，真是太令人吃惊。

“是。”

Zach轻笑，“你就不怕我怪罪你们吗？”作为神的使者，他有权决定任何人的生死。

“怕，但我们没有选择。”Pine家只有他们两个孩子，姐姐已经远走高飞，如果他再不挺身而出，那整个家族都会受到灭顶之灾。他不忍看到这样的事情发生。

“你似乎很有信心我不会降罪你们。”Zach手中的权杖划着Chris绑在腰间的金色腰带，“作为献祭给神的礼物，必须是纯洁的，Christoper Whitelaw Pine，你是吗？”

Chris咬了咬唇，点了点头，小声回答，“是……”

“很好，那我们就来完成最后的仪式吧。”权杖轻轻一扯，腰带的结被解开，白袍滑落，露出Chris白皙的身体。

“帮我把衣服脱了。”Zach放下权杖，命令。

Chris直起上身，伸手去解Zach祭祀服上的结。结打得很复杂，Chris试了很久都没有解开，Zach忍不住握住他的手教他怎么解，“他们难道没有让你事先练习？”

“时间太匆忙，我来不及学。”Chris觉得羞愧，但好像大祭司并不在意，而且大祭司的手掌很温暖。

解开全部的结之后，Chris缓缓褪下Zach的祭祀服。Zach站了起来，好让Chris脱下隐藏在祭祀服之下的黑色长裤。

Chris慢慢脱下Zach身上最后一件阻碍物，至始至终，他都低垂着眼不敢看Zach。

“抬起头，看着我。”Zach居高临下地说。

Chris只能抬起头，他努力不看Zach赤裸的身体，可是他避无可避。现在他只希望大祭司没有听到他的加速的心跳声。

Zach的手掌落在Chris的头顶，念了几句古老的咒语之后，一把推到Chris，几片花瓣随着气流飘起又落下。金色的发，蓝色的眼，还有落在白皙身体上红艳的花瓣，色彩上的冲击让Zach差点情难自控。

真是一个特别的祭品。

Zach分开腿跪在Chris两侧，他没有马上触碰Chris，而是欣赏着Chris每一寸的肌肤。

Chris呼吸紧促，胸膛起伏，大祭司炽热的眼神让他清楚接下来会发生什么，虽然之前做好了心理准备，但真正要发生，还是抑制不住紧张。

“他们没教你怎么解开结，那么有没有教你怎么准备好自己？”Zach重新拿起权杖，在Chris的胸膛上游走，最后停留在Chris粉色的乳珠上。

冰凉的触觉让Chris起了一身疙瘩。

“有……我已经准备好。”Chris害羞地回答，不仅仅是准备好了，教导的人员还让他学习了怎么去取悦大祭司。

“不错，可以省去很多时间。”权杖缓缓下移，来到Chris紧闭的双腿之间，他点了点疲软的粉嫩性器，道：“张开你的腿。”

Chris依言曲起双腿并大张，最隐秘的地方毫无保留地暴露给Zach，Zach嘴角若隐若现的笑让Chris羞得只想立刻找个遮挡物，但他不能。

权杖划过会阴直达后穴，敏感的部位被触碰，Chris哼了一声，但他马上闭上嘴，不再让声音发出来。

Zach听到了那声微弱的声音，无声地笑了一下，权杖的顶部绕着后穴的褶皱打转，他看见Chris在努力克制。几圈之后，Chris的分身微微抬头，Zach将权杖一点一点挤进小穴，虽然已经事先准备过，但从未被碰过的地方还是传来疼痛，Chris的额头直冒汗，双手想要抓住什么，但只能抓住铺在祭坛上的花瓣。

异物的入侵让Chris潜意识去排斥，他吐出权杖Zach又重新插入搅动着肠道，权杖上凸起的浮雕刷过内壁上凸起的一点，一丝快感倏然爆发，Chris闷哼一声，握紧拳头，红色的汁液从指缝中溢出，就像Chris眼角滑下的眼珠一样，摄人心魄。

几次抽插之后，Zach感觉到Chris的身体有所放软，他抽出权杖，Chris看到埋在他体内的那一截在月光上泛着淫靡的光亮。Zach放下权杖，扶着Chris的膝盖分到最大，隐秘的洞口呈现眼前。也许是渴求，小穴一张一合，吐出少许透明的液体——那是事先用来润滑的精油。

Zach的阴茎抵着入口，Chris的紧张到达了顶点。Zach慢慢下压，阴茎一点一点进入Chris的身体，虽然已经被权杖开垦过，Chris紧致的肠道还是无法适应Zach的尺寸，潮湿的内壁由于过分紧张紧紧吸着柱身，Chris止不住轻颤。

Zach尝试动了一下，但他一动Chris就吸得更紧，他皱起眉头，“放轻松，你这样让我很难再继续。”Zach引导着Chris，”看着我的眼睛，跟着我的呼吸。”

Chris望着Zach棕色的眼眸，Zach深呼吸一下，他也跟着深呼吸一次，然后Zach就会抽动一次。几次反复，Chris逐渐放松不再咬得那么紧，Zach终于可以自由驰骋。

不同于冰冷的权杖，Zach滚烫的阴茎每次都准确无误地刷过内壁上的凸起。快感让Chris感觉他的脑中在盛开着一场小型的烟花表演，这是前所未有的，他很想赞叹，很想发出一点声音，但那样太羞耻了，他能做的只是曲起手指堵住声音的发出。

不知为何，Chris忍耐的表情让Zach有些不悦，以往他很讨厌那些祭品发出吵闹的呻吟，但对于Chris，他很想听到那些淫荡的呻吟从他红润的嘴唇里发出。

或许是他还不够努力。

Zach俯身，长长的黑发垂了下来，，发梢像触手一样撩拨着Chris敏感的身躯。Chris眼中再次蓄起泪水，Zach低头，咬住Chris胸前的红点，刺痛让他“嘶”了一声。Zach继续啃咬着，Chris弓起身体，主动将乳首呈上。压抑的呻吟流出，Zach勾起一边的嘴角，突然停了下来，Chris不明所以地望着Zach，无辜地眼神似乎在质问他为什么不继续。

Zach往后倒，黑色的长发散落在红色的花瓣之上，有着一种魅惑的诡异美感。

“他们应该有教过你如何取悦我来获得更多神的祝福，现在我想看看你的表现。”

所谓的教过只是丢给他几本书让他自己去看，Chris被书上露骨的描写和图画震惊到，只翻了几页就没再看下去。

现在，他要怎么做？

Chris咬咬牙，爬起来扶着Zach的阴茎，一口气坐到低。前列腺突然被挤压，快感从尾椎扶摇直上直冲脑顶，Chris身体往后仰，Zach及时拉住了他。

“小心，不用那么心急。”

“嗯……”

Chris调整了呼吸之后就开始上下套弄。主动掌控节奏的感觉完全不一样，Chris知道从哪个角度进入他能获得更多的快感，虽然他的职责是让大祭司享受欢愉，但同时享受一点应该不会被发现吧？

Zach必须承认，Chris没什么技巧可言，但生涩的表现又别有一副风情。Zach看着Chris上下摆动的身体，目光渐渐被他的乳头吸引。最开始的时候，乳尖的颜色还是鲜嫩粉红，现在因为被不断的快感包围，已经挺立变成了鲜红色，他之前还只是稍微挑逗了一下，如果继续狠狠地蹂躏他的乳尖，它们会不会变得更红更挺？

Zach毫不犹豫的摸上Chris的乳首，把玩着它们，即使红得像要滴出血，Zach都不想松手。Chris脸上因为双重的刺激越来越迷醉，身体的摆动也逐渐失去规律。

Chris觉得他已经忍耐到了极点，初经人事，他的高潮很快就要来临，可是他们告诉过他，如果大祭司没有完成与神的交流他就不能早一步享受这个美妙的时刻。他无助地望着祭坛边上的燃烧的火焰，他现在的身体好像也被火焰点燃了一样。口干舌燥，Chris伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，原本Zach就被Chris迷醉的样子所吸引，现在他这个无意识的举动无疑是火上浇油。Zach不想再放任Chris用他那不成熟的技巧去取悦他，他想让他尖叫、哭喊、求饶。

Zach猛地握住Chris的侧腰，在Chris有一下没一下的吞吐中突然狠狠往下一摁，引力让阴茎顶到了最深处，Chris终于不受控制张开嘴巴尖叫了出来。Chris震惊，还未来得及闭上嘴巴，Zach就开始猛烈的戳刺，一声声呻吟流淌而出，被花瓣染红的双手在Zach的胸膛上胡乱抓着。

神啊！这太过了！请终止这一切吧！

火焰似乎有了神力，开始不停地跳跃，火光照得Chris全身通红。

眼泪跌出眼眶落在Zach的身上，Zach没有丝毫怜惜，Chris的分身已经滴着稀薄的白色液体，Zach知道Chris已经在临界点，也许下一次的抽送就会让他溃不成军。

“求您……啊……慢一点……”尚存的理智让Chris还知道自己的使命，他绝对不能先到达！

Zach没有照做，变本加厉地打转着，从不同角度碾压着敏感的腺体，Chris就像一条小船一样颠簸，最后抵不住风浪，无力地伏在Zach的身上，流出的泪水打湿了Zach的黑色胸毛。

Zach的深入浅出让Chris啜泣着恳求，“求您……别这样……”他真的已经忍耐的极限，如果大祭司再继续下去，他会万劫不复。

听到他快崩溃的哭声，Zach心软了，他慢下速度，“我允许你先释放，”Zach吻了吻他被汗水打湿的头发，轻声说，“为我射出来吧。”

火焰在此刻跳动到鼎盛，不停腾起的火苗像是Chris不间断的高潮。终于最致命的高潮来临，Chris绷紧身体射了出来，精液喷在两人的胸腹之间。脑子里的烟火盛开得更加灿烂，Chris全身颤抖，内壁剧烈收缩绞紧Zach的阴茎，紧致的包裹让他差点缴械投降。

不再克制，Zach加快速度，紧随其后将浓稠的白浊全数洒在Chris的身体里。他要让Chris的身体从里到外都散发着属于他的味道。

祭坛四个方向的火焰骤然熄灭，只留下一圈的蜡烛还在流着烛泪。

Chris呼吸紊乱，浑身无力。绵长的余韵过去之后，他猛然惊醒，从Zach身上爬起，当他看到Zach身上白色的精液和鲜红的抓痕时，连忙道歉：“对不起，我弄脏您了。”Chris低头想要舔去那些痕迹，Zach制止了他，“没事的，你不用害怕。”Zach坐了起来，抚摸着Chris湿漉漉的金发，“Christoper Whitelaw Pine，你让我很满意，所以我决定留下你了。 ”

Chris双眼大睁，惊讶得说不出话，他知道大祭司享用过祭品之后，那个祭品就没什么用处，通常会被赐给某个祭司。这是第一次大祭司要留下祭品。

Zach拾起衣物穿上——若是以往，这应该是祭品要做的事。穿完之后，Zach又帮Chris穿上他的白袍，系上金色的腰带，“所以你要知道，从今往后你只属于我。”说完，Zach拦腰抱起Chris，离开祭坛，往他的神殿走去。

Chris缩在Zach的怀里，许久之后忍不住好奇问了，“您为什么……”

“叫我的名字，Zach，”Zach对他笑了笑，“我希望下次你登入极乐的时候能叫着我的名字。”

Chris我脸瞬间红了。

“好。”

 

次日。

国王在城楼上向他的子民宣布一条重要的信息，经过昨晚的祭祀他们得知Christoper Whitelaw Pine是神子，他将与大祭司一起保佑着王国的子民，从今往后大祭司不再需要祭品，他接受神的旨意与神子共度一生。

站在国王身后的Zach握紧了Chris的手，伏在他的耳边低声说：“既然你扔了那些书，那么接下来我会亲自教导你。”

Chris不可抑制地又脸红了。


	3. 笼鸟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day3 亵渎神明的性事。  
> 本章有强X，慎入！

Zach走上通往神殿的九十九个台阶，推开大门，入眼尽是明亮的金色。即使已经见过最富丽堂皇的宫殿，Zach还是被震惊到。早就听说Gary有一座黄金屋，过去他只以为是储藏财宝的房子，今日得见才知道是由黄金装饰成的祭祀神殿。

Zach信步走在神殿之中，手指拂过镶有七彩宝石的墙面，忍不住嗤笑一声。Gary就是因为大肆搜刮财宝才会失去民心让他有机可趁。可笑地是，他用搜刮来的黄金融化造了这座神殿，以为这样就能得到神的庇佑。

真是笑话。

神殿里已经没有人，在大难来临之时，保住性命才是最重要。

除了一人。

那人站在神殿中央的祭台之前，月光透过顶部的圆窗照在他的身上，散发着朦朦胧胧的光，很不真切。

有那么一瞬间，Zach真以为自己见到了神。

可惜，他不像Gary不相信有神的存在——如果真神真的存在，为什么这个国家的人民那么虔诚地信仰最后还是被抛弃？

Zach驻足看了一会，那人自始自终都没有转身，好像沉浸在自己的世界里，亦或是与“神”在交流。

Zach失去耐心，走向神殿中央。

  
Chris站在神殿中央的祭台旁，敌军已经入城，大势已去。做为国家的祭司，他现在能做的也只是为无辜的百姓祈福，希望神明会保佑他的子民，让他们免遭劫难。

Chris听说过敌国的国王Zachary Quinto，都说他是心狠手辣的人，每攻下一座城就会屠城，所以这恐怕是他最后一次为王国祈福。Chris没有觉得难过，相反的，他觉得这是一种解脱。

是的，解脱。

作为神族的后裔，他从出生之日起就注定要将一生奉献给王国。如果可以，他不想要这个身份，可是血统不是他能选择，即使传到他这一代基本已经没了神力，但这个国家的人依然相信他是能给他们带来福祉的神。

二十年来，他从没离开过神殿。这里拥有王国最好的一切，但在他的心中，神殿就是豪华的鸟笼。某些时候，他会痴痴地看着圆窗外那一方天地，幻想自己是一只鸟可以翱翔在广阔的天地，但事实上他只是一只笼鸟。外面的世界到底是什么样，他不知道，恐怕永远也不会知道了。

想到这，Chris就觉得遗憾。

身后传来陌生的脚步声，不用回头Chris也知道那是谁。想不到他们会如此迅速就攻入王宫，怕是Gary没做什么抵抗，拱手将自己的国家献上吧。

Chris难过地闭上眼。

  
夜风从四面八方灌入，吹得Chris宽大的白袍猎猎作响。

Zach绕过Chris坐在半人高的长方形祭台上，这个据说是神族后裔的大祭司正闭着眼，他的脸上十分平静。Zach从下至上打量着祭司，视线最后停留在祭司过分红润的唇上。

看上去长得还不错，杀了似乎有些可惜。

Zach曲起一条腿踩在雕刻着神族图腾的祭台上。

听到动静，Chris缓缓睁开眼，但他没有看Zach，而是盯着被Zach踩在脚下的图腾。

见到这双眼睛，Zach有片刻的失神。祭司瞳孔的颜色竟然如此蔚蓝，让他想起故都雪山之巅的湖泊，幽深清澈。在这之前，Zach就听说Gary的祭司有摄人心魄的能力，他从不相信，认为言过其实，直到真正凝视着这双眼睛他才相信那些传言都是真的。如果长时间凝视这抹颜色，一定会迷失自我。

Zach竟然不敢再直视祭司的眼睛。

原本的计划是抓住祭司，当着他的子民的面杀了他。让一个国家灭亡，首先就要灭掉它的信仰。但现在Zach改变主意了，比起杀了祭司，他有更好的办法让他们臣服。

“你叫什么名字？”Zach的眼睛赤裸裸地在Chris腰间来回。

Chris闭紧双唇，甚至都没看Zach 。

得不到回答，Zach并没有生气，反而笑了几声。

Chris转动眼球，第一次正视Zach。Zach的样貌让他心头一颤，过短的头发贴着头皮，又粗又浓的眉毛，满脸的络腮胡，他的样子就像宫女描述的那种在大街上碰见了都要绕着走的坏人。但Chris难安的不是他的模样，而是眼神。

他的眼睛里透露着比杀气更可怕的东西，可是Chris不知道那到底是什么。

Zach跳下祭台，凑近Chris闻了闻。

“你身上可真香。”Zach自嘲地说，“不像我们只有血腥味。”

Chris平静的脸第一次有了裂痕，后退几步，远离Zach。

Zach说的并没错，Chris身上是有香味。每次祈福之前他都需要沐浴，再涂上精油，那些香味就是精油的味道。Chris不知道那是什么香味，服侍他的宫女说是松木的味道，可是他从未见过松木，更不知道它的香味。

“你该不会是哑巴吧？”Zach逼近Chris，“不会说话是有些可惜，但——”Zach抓住Chris的手臂狠狠一拽，粗糙的手掌摸着他的脸，“你长得不错，也不至于让我没有一点兴趣。”

Chris没有挣扎，只是冷冷地看着Zach，“请你放开我。”

“原来你会说话啊。”Zach故作惊讶，松开Chris，嘿嘿笑了几声，“那样更好，这么好听的声音被操得直哭喊的时候一定更悦耳。”

Chris瞪大双眼，现在他知道Zach眼中比杀气还可怕的东西是什么了。

欲望。

“你不能……”

Zach打断Chris，嘲弄道：“不能什么？不能亵渎神明？可惜……”Zach的目光突然变得狠厉，“我从不相信神明，他们都是招摇撞骗的混蛋。”他的父亲就是太宠幸那个自称是神的骗子，才会在他还只有六岁的时候就撒手人寰。

“你不相信并不代表没有，”Chris的视线落向Zach手中拿着的长剑，他认出来这是Gary的佩剑，莫非……

Zach顺着Chris的视线低头一看，才知道是在看Gary的佩剑。长剑出鞘，寒光一闪，足见它的锋利。Zach用剑指着Chris，“你的国王都已经将国家拱手相让，你还要反抗吗？”

“你杀了他？”

“那种懦夫还不需要我亲自动手。”Zach嗤之以鼻，Gary的无能超乎他的想象，几乎没有抵抗就献上了王都。

Chris很是失望，虽然知道Gary的胆小无能和骄奢淫逸迟早会遭到神遣，但这毕竟是他的国家，他怎么能就这样放弃？

“既然如此，也杀了我吧。”Chris往前走了几步，剑尖抵着他的喉咙，只要再走一步，锋利的剑就会刺入他的喉咙，让他给这个已经易主的国家陪葬。

Zach的剑却向下一滑，剑尖划开了Chris的白袍。中门大开，白皙的身体显露。

Chris立刻拉好袍子，Zach用剑身拍了几下他的手阻止，“我可没允许你这么做。”

Chris双手握拳，止不住发抖。

Zach收起长剑，移到Chris的身后，“我给你两个选择，要么选择在这里被我上，”Zach低头隔着衣料在Chris的肩膀上轻轻一咬，随后嘴唇贴着脖子上移到Chris的耳边，往耳朵里边吹气边说，“要么你和我去城楼，让你的城民看看他们信奉的神是如何臣服在我的身下。”Zach低低笑了几声，“我倒是很喜欢第二种，就看你怎么选择了。”

“不论第一种还是第二种，我都不会选择。”Chris突然转身，拔出Zach手中的长剑，但他还没下一步动作，Zach就迅速上前，Chris是只觉眼前一花，佩剑已经易主被Zach握在手上。

Zach一把拽过Chris，咬牙切齿道：“别以为我只是说笑，惹怒了我现在就拉你去城楼操你，让你后悔刚才的举动！”

Chris全力反抗，但一个终日待在神殿里的祭祀的祭司又怎么能抵过常年征战的国王？Zach掐住Chris的脖子将他按在祭台上，顺便还扒了他的白袍。

快要窒息的感觉让Chris拼命挣扎，隐隐约约之中，他听到布帛撕裂的声音。

Zach用牙齿和另一只手从白袍上撕了几条布条，“为了防止你再袭击我，我只能这么做，虽然这样会少了很多乐趣。”他压着Chris，将他的双手绑在固定在祭台中间的烛台上，而他的双腿被拉开，绑在祭台左右两只腿上。

Chris扭动着身体，虽然他没离开过神殿，也没经历过情爱但不代表他不知道会发生什么。

臀尖传来疼痛，是Zach用剑狠狠抽打了几下，血痕很快显现。

“不得不说，你有个完美的屁股。”Zach舍弃佩剑，用手大力地揉捏了几下。富有弹性，手感真好，让人迫不及待想操进他的屁股里。

光看着这个屁股Zach就已经硬了，他不再多说废话直接解开腰带，裤子滑落至脚边。

听到金属碰撞的声音，Chris就知道一直担心的事马上就要发生了，他想将双手从绑着他的布条里挣脱出来，但他那样做的后果只是让手腕的淤痕加深。

突然，Chris停下了挣扎，瞪大眼睛，后穴正被一个陌生的滚烫的东西拍打着，敏感的部分不由自主地开合。紧接着，Zach不知道往上面摸了什么，湿湿的，热热的，Chris还来不及细想到底是什么，一根巨大的柱体就挤进洞口，疼痛直冲脑顶。

Chris感觉那个地方被撕裂，火辣辣的疼痛让他眼泪直流。

“操！”Zach低声咒骂，“你要夹断我吗？”。Chris里面太干涩了，他不得已慢下速度退出来一点，用龟头去寻找肠道里的敏感点。

Chris的扭动让Zach费了一些劲才找到，Zach坏笑着故意去顶弄。快感爆发，Chris死死咬住嘴唇，怎么会这样？为什么会有这样奇怪的感觉？

肠道里稍微松软了一点，Zach急切地开始抽送，爱不释手地揉捏着Chris肥厚的臀瓣，“甜心，是不是感觉很爽？”他的手探到Chris身前，握住因为腺体被刺激而直直挺立的分身，上下套弄，指甲还故意搔刮着马眼。感觉手中的阴茎越来越硬，知道Chris快要到达，Zach按住马眼阻止Chris的射精，身下加快抽送的频率。

Chris泪流满面，Zach的抽插很凶狠，像是每一下都要撞进他的身体里，赤裸的上身因为撞击在凹凸不平的祭台上摩擦，乳首更是被摩擦得红肿挺立。疼痛却也有不一样的快感。

神啊，请帮帮我！

Chris在心中默念，他为自己有这种快感而羞耻。

Zach低头啃咬着Chris的后颈，在上面打下烙印。

“瞧瞧你身体的反应，可真不像一个纯洁的神？”Zach“啧啧”几声，“真该让你的信徒也看看，他们一定想不到他们信奉的神的后裔也会有这么淫荡的身体。”

“求你……别说了……”Chris倍感羞辱，身体起了反应已经让他很自责，Zach说的话更像刀子，划开伪装，让一切的不堪暴露。

“我不说不代表你就不是。”Zach用之前Chris嘲笑他的话回敬，拇指松开按铃口，几下大力戳刺之后，Chris就来了第一次高潮，白色的精液射在了Zach的手中。

Chris从来没经历过这些，他像频死的鱼大口喘着气，想要快点让羞耻的快感消散。

Zach抽出了阴茎，Chris以为就这样结束了，但Zach只是将手中的精液抹在性器上，随后又重新插入。有了润滑，Zach更加畅通无阻。

月光照在Chris的身上，显得他的身体更加白皙莹润，Zach忍不住想要在上面留下一些痕迹。于是，他低头在Chris的后背咬出一个个牙印。

Zach持续地深入让Chris很快又有了反应，他啜泣着，想要逃离这种难以诉说的快感，但现实总是残酷，一种前所未有的感觉在心中囤积，即将爆炸。

“神啊，请宽恕我吧。”

Chris努力抬起头对着皎洁的月忏悔。

Zach冷笑一声，“你求那些无能的神的宽恕还不如求求我。”Zach掰过Chris的脸，往他鲜红的唇上重重咬了一口，“我就是你的神。”

Chris闭上眼，彻底放弃了挣扎。

他已经让神蒙羞，他玷污了祭司这个身份。

他的心沉入深渊，再不是纯洁。

Zach没有理会Chris，他发现征服这个祭司比征服一个王国都要有成就感。

感觉到Chris的身体再次变得紧绷，Zach知道他又快到了顶峰，自己也差不多要到了，他加快速度，猛烈抽送，Chris很快颤抖着再次释放。Zach夹紧臀肌，将精液浇灌在Chris的甬道里。

射完最后一滴精液，Zach覆在Chris后背抱着他。冰冷的盔甲压得Chris很不舒服，但他已经不在乎。

阴茎慢慢疲软之后，Zach才抽了出来。白色的精液混着红色的血液从后穴流出来，顺着大腿流到地面。

Zach解开束缚着Chris的布条，没了禁锢，全身无力地Chris软在地板上。他盯着圆窗外的天空，月亮已经不见，也许是因为他亵渎了神明，神再也不愿意与他交流。

Zach穿上裤子，蹲下身看着一脸悲伤的Chris，心中忽然闪过一丝难以捉摸的情绪。

久久之后，Chris开口说：“杀了我吧。”

Zach却摇摇头，“不，杀了你太可惜，我要留着你。”Zach解下披风将Chris一裹，“我要带你离开这里。”

Chris在听到离开这两个字眼时，他的眼睛动了动。

Zach横抱起Chris，离开神殿。

Chris就这样任由Zach抱着在众人惊诧的眼神和小声的议论声中离开王宫，与Zach骑上同一匹马。

Chris不去在乎，于他而言，只不过是这个牢笼到那个牢笼，他始终是一只笼鸟。

迎面而来的风吹来了青草的泥土味也吹来花的芬芳。Chris仰望着星空，原来天有那么大，星星有那么多那么璀璨。

深夜的寒意让Chris缩了缩。

“要是冷的话就抱紧我。”Zach在Chris头顶冷冷地说，双手却松开马缰将裹着Chris的披风拉得更紧。

骏马走了好一会之后，王宫快要离开视线，Chris的手从披风里伸了出来轻轻抱住了Zach。

“Chris。”他轻声说。

“什么？”Zach不明所以地看着Chris。

Chris直视着Zach，回答，“我的名字，Christoper Pine。”

Zach笑了，他决定不在攻打下一个国家，他要回到故都。

  
*********************

Chris从梦中苏醒。

奇怪，怎么又做梦了？

Zach在这时也醒了，看着Chris的眼神有点复杂。

“怎么了，Baby？”Zach揉了揉Chris睡乱的头发，关切地问。

“我做梦了。”Chris拥被坐起，“我梦见你变成了祭司，而我是你的祭品。”

“然后呢？”

Chris没有回答，但脸上的绯色已经给了Zach答案。Zach干咳了几声，“事实上，我也做梦了。”

“哦？什么梦？和我的一样吗？”Chris好奇地问。

“可以说有些相似，”Zach心虚地说，“我的梦和你相反，你是祭司，而我……”

“是什么？”

“国王。”Zach挑起一边的眉毛，“敌国的国王。”

Chris露出疑惑的神情，Zach只好将梦里发生的事告诉了他。

Chris听完之后，沉默了一分钟，随后将Zach踹下床，“Fuck you！Zach，你竟然敢强奸我！”

Zach趴在床沿露出无辜的狗狗眼，“那是在梦里，”Zach爬上床，“而且难道不是应该关心为什么我们会梦见两个截然不同的梦？我很肯定我的记忆里没有这一段历史。”

“我也没有，也许他们发生在另一个宇宙。”Chris想着Zach的梦境，“只是不知道祭司Chris最后的命运会是怎样。”

Zach吻了吻Chris，“嘿，放心吧，不管在哪一个时空里，Zachary Quinto都会被Christoper Pine吸引，他们都会相爱。”

Chris看着眼前的爱人，点头赞同，“是的，我相信。”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇与Day2 祭品都是《夜夜夜夜》的番外。


	4. 嘘！别出声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day4 公共场合的性爱

火红的太阳沉入地平线，最后一缕金黄的光芒消失，华灯初上，为城市披上另一层璀璨的外衣。

Chris还留在图书馆里，他谢绝了同学一起去酒吧的邀请——比起将时间浪费在酒吧的灯红酒绿里，他更想沉浸在书本里，至少书里的内容会丰富他的内在。

直到一个人坐到Chris的对面，他才发现天已经黑透。

Chris望着对面的男人，脸上的惊讶藏不住，“你不是还要几天才回来的吗？”Chris压低声音，身体前倾，“你怎么来这里了？”

Zach的手覆在Chris的手背上轻轻摩挲，“想你了就早点回来。”

Chris抽回自己的手，环顾四周，还好同学们都认真地在看书或者学习没有注意到他们。

“不是说好了你不来学校吗？”

“我太久没见到你，等不及你回家。”Zach缩回手，眼中的失落一闪而过。

Chris没有错过Zach脸上细小的变化，他握住Zach的手，低声说：“对不起，我不该这么说。”其实他也很想Zach，只是他现在还不想让别人知道他们之间的关系。

他们是恋人。

Zach是上市公司的老总，他们在一年前就认识。那是Zach在自家酒店楼顶开派对，Chris和同学一起去兼职做服务生。Zach对这个拥有清澈的蓝眼睛男人一见钟情，虽然他之前情人众多，但从未付出过真心，直到Chris的出现，让他有了心动的感觉。派对结束之后，Zach就对Chris展开了追求，经过一年的努力，Chris终于答应做他的男朋友。但因为Zach身份的特殊，Chris想保持低调便与Zach约法三章，他不去Zach的公司，Zach也不能来学校，他们不对外公开关系。

“无需道歉，是我先毁约。”Zach落寞地说，他只是想尽快见到Chris，那些约定早就抛之脑后。

“是我没考虑到你的感受，其实……我也很想你。”Chris越说越小声，但Zach还是听到了，他丢掉那些失落的情绪，勾住Chris的脖子往前一带，想念的吻落在阔别多日的唇上。Zach很想加深这个吻，但Chris的紧张让他意识到地点不太合适，只好作罢，他只轻轻的吻了吻就松开了Chris。

“真不该和你说那句话。”Chris擦了擦嘴。

Zach扬起嘴角得意地说：“即使你不说我也知道。”

Chris没有说话，埋首在资料里。

Zach试图拿走Chris的资料，但被Chris瞪了一眼之后又乖乖把书本放回去。

“还有多久？我饿了。”Zach双手托腮，露出可怜兮兮的眼神希望能打动Chris。可惜Chris没有抬头看不到他的故作可怜。

“快好了，”Chris看了一眼时间，“再等我半个小时。”

“好吧。”Zach往后靠在椅背上，欣赏着Chris认真的模样——这绝对是很吸引人的时刻。

半个小时过去了Chris还没好，看样子还要一段时间，不行，必须做点什么让Chris无法再继续。

 

Chris一旦认真去做某件事情就很容易忘了一切，比如现在，他已经忘记和Zach定下的半个时间。

就在他认真做笔记的时候，小腿上突然传来触碰，他抬起头，正看到Zach强忍着笑意的脸。

“别闹！”Chris低声喝止。

Zach缩回了脚，但并没有好多久，Zach卷土重来，脚趾沿着Chris纤细的小腿一路往上直达大腿内侧。Chris咬了咬了唇，再次拍掉Zach的脚并给了他一个警告意味很浓的眼神。

“这里是图书馆！”Chris看了看图书馆，还有一些人和他一样留在图书馆里学习。

“我知道，”Zach像个局外人一样一副若无其事的样子，“你忙你的，我不打扰就是。”

Chris才不相信Zach说的话，他白了一眼Zach，起身抱起书放回书架。

放完最后一本书，Chris刚想转身，后背就贴上一具身体。香水飘进鼻端，是他很熟悉的烟草的味道。

Chris扭动身体，“快放开我！”

Chris的挣扎让Zach贴得更紧，抓住Chris的手按在书架上，咬着他的耳垂低语，“不放，都有一个多月没抱你了，让我好好抱抱。”

“回去……这里不方便……会有人来……”老实说，Zach喷洒在耳后的热气让Chris也有些心猿意马，但他还知道现在是在图书馆，他们不能做太过火的事情。

“不会有人来的，”Zach的吻落在Chris的后颈，双手下移来到侧腰，隔着T恤揉着着腰上的软肉，“我刚才留意过了，没人会来这里，而且我观察过，这里是盲区，摄像头照不到也不会有人看见。”

“你想干什么？”Chris警惕地问。

Chris有很不好的预感，虽然这个书架上的书是很冷门，但谁知道会不会有和他一样对这些书感兴趣的人前来。

Zach却不理会Chris的反抗，他贴着Chris的脸颊，低低笑了两声，“我想干你。”

“Zach……唔……”

Chris才张嘴想训斥，Zach就掰过他的脸趁机吻了上去，急切的吻诉说了这一个多月来的想念。双手探进衣内，沿着侧腰慢慢抚摸到胸前，捏住两点，不停地蹂躏，直到挺立像两颗鲜艳的果实。

“啊……”

刺刺的麻痒让一丝呻吟从Chris的唇边溢出，他倏然清醒，猛地从和Zach的亲吻中脱身，一缕银丝被带起很快又崩断。

“别在这里。”这绝对不是一个合适的地方。

Chris抓住Zach一直抠挖着乳首的手制止他制造更多的快感。Zach的手从T恤里伸出来，但没有打算停止，而是抓住Chris的手带领着让他自己隔着衣服摸着挺立的乳头。

“告诉我，我不在的时候有没有这样摸过自己？”Zach咬着他脖子的皮肤，在那上面留下一个一个牙印。

Chris没有回答。一方面是因为Zach用这种方式让他感受自己身体的变化，感受指尖下乳头的疼痛和舒爽。另一方面是被Zach说中了，他的确在Zach离开的这一个多月里把自己的手幻想成是Zach爱抚着他的双手。

他不止一次在这样的幻想中迎来高潮。

两边的乳首分别被自己和Zach的手捻揉着，刺刺的麻痒从乳尖蹿升到脑顶，Chris很想发出舒服的呻吟，但羞耻心让他死死咬着下唇。

Zach继续玩弄了一会，感受到乳尖已经完全挺立，虽然此刻很想扒掉Chris的衣服用他的舌头和牙齿给予这个敏感的地方更多疼爱，但他更想早一点和Chris“亲密接触”，那些念头等回家他再慢慢去实践。

Zach在胸前点火的手逐渐向下，来到Chris的腰间。Chris急忙制止，“别再继续了！”

Zach移开Chris的手，拉下他牛仔裤的拉链，被Chris幻想过无数次的手这一次真真切切地钻进内裤里，握住微勃的分身慢慢套弄。

“还说让我别继续，你看你都有反应了。”Zach嘲笑，加快了手中的速度。

Chris的脸憋得通红，他总是这样经不住Zach的撩拨，这让他又羞又恼。

经过几下套弄，Chris的阴茎已经完全勃起，Zach将他的牛仔裤和内裤一同扒下，露出完美白皙的臀瓣。Zach亲了亲臀尖，快速解开皮带，才褪下一点裤子，阴茎就迫不及待跳了出来。

蓄势待发的阴茎戳着Chris的股缝，撸动着Chris性器的手并没有停止，反而想速战速决。Zach的指甲搔刮着顶部，他知道这里是Chris很敏感的地方，无需多做刺激，很快就会射出来。果不其然，Chris在Zach刻意的刺激下，前液从铃口溢出，弄的Zach整只手都很黏滑。

Zach暗自得意，Chris现在能这么快分泌出前液全是他的功劳。他记得第一次和Chris做的时候，Chris还只是通过射精来达到高潮，而现在经过他一次一次的调教，Chris的身体已经很敏感也能很好地享受性爱美妙的滋味。

Chris却是十分紧张，他可以听到不远处走动的脚步声，他担心那些脚步下一秒就出现他的眼前。

“别紧张，不会有人发现。”

这种公共场所的性爱Zach也是第一次经历，但他没有Chris的紧张，相反还乐在其中，尤其不远处还有学生，那种随时会被发现的紧张感让Zach更加兴奋。

Zach等不及了，另一只一直在Chris胸前拉扯按压的手来到他的后穴，食指沿着穴口的褶皱抚摸了几圈后没入小穴。

一段时间没做Chris的里面又很紧致和干涩，本能地收缩着排斥异物的入侵，不停地收缩中却是将手指咬得更紧。

Zach的食指在肠道里搅动，轻而易举找到凸起的一点，他曲起手指重重按了下去，Chris压抑着呻吟射在了Zach的手中。

Zach将精液抹在自己的阴茎上，剩下一点抹在了Chris的秘境的入口，在Chris还享受着高潮的余韵时一插到底。Zach发出一声满足的呻吟，他真是太想念Chris柔软的身体。

Zach没有给Chris时间去适应他的尺寸，这样带点干涩的紧致包裹更能激起他的性欲，他喜欢Chris的身体一点一点为他打开，为他潮湿。

已经释放过一次的身体异常敏感，Zach每一次抽插都能让Chris的快感像火花一样从尾椎一路蔓延到全身，让每一个细胞都享受着愉悦。

“啊啊！啊……”

Chris再也无法控制住呻吟，Zach总是喜欢这样，先让他释放过一次，让他还在高潮中的身体因为一次一次的撞击迫使那些羞耻的呻吟无法抑制，从嘴里一声一声地流淌。

Zach的手捂住Chris的嘴巴，“嘘！别出声，除非你想让人来看现场表演。”

Zach的声音有些低哑，Chris知道那是Zach陷在情欲里才会有的声线，他很得意Zach这个迷人的声线是他独有。

Chris抓下Zach的手，压着声音说：“那你就……唔……不要顶那个地方……”

“哪个地方？”Zach故意朝Chris的前列腺碾压了一下，“是这里吗？”

Zach在Chris要尖叫之前及时将手指伸进他的嘴里，堵住不让勾人的声音发出。虽然他很爱Chris被他操得直哭喊，但那必须是在只有他的情况下。

混蛋！

Chris在心里骂着，舌头却贪恋着舔舐Zach的手指，他在Zach的手指上尝到了自己的味道，有点腥苦。

“你看你还真是饥渴，两张嘴都吃得这么开心。”Zach埋在Chris的脖子里，吻出一个吻痕后说：“你有没有想过我？有没有幻想过这样我在你身体里横冲直撞？”

Chris摇着头。不知道是在否认，还是因为Zach一次比一次凶狠的挺入让他快要承受不住。

“没有？”Zach轻笑一声，“真是可惜，我倒是想了很多次。”得不到想要的答案，Zach报复似地集中火力朝那一点进攻，Chris很快就溃不成军，连忙点头，含着Zach的手指含糊地说：“有……我有……”

“下次你要想我可以给我打电话，我想听你高潮时的喘息声，那绝对会让我为你疯狂。”Zach赤裸裸地说着，Chris刚想骂他变态，书架另一边就响起一男一女低低的说话声。

Chris瞪大眼睛，Zach也慢了速度，但他没有完全停止，还是慢慢研磨着。快感一阵一阵，Chris想要逃离，那两个说话的声音就在另一边，他们随时都有可能来到这里，可恶的Zach不仅没想找地方隐藏还迟迟不肯抽离，像温水煮青蛙一样折磨得他快要发疯。

Chris回头怒瞪着Zach，示意他赶紧停下来。Zach一点点离开Chris早已松软的小穴，就在只剩一个龟头的时候又突然狠狠刺入。那一瞬间的快感爆炸，Zach故技重施，如此反复了几次，Chris的双腿打颤，高潮就在一线之间……

另一边两个学生听到了肉体碰撞的声音，其中一个女学生疑惑地问了一句，“什么声音？是有人在扔书吗？”她打算绕过书架去一探究竟，“我去看一下。”

Chris的心瞬间提到嗓子眼，后穴由于紧张剧烈收缩，夹得Zach差点缴械。

“别咬那么紧！”Zach也有些紧张。

另一边的男同学显然知道那些声音是什么，他拉住了女同学，“没什么声音，我们走吧。”他故意提高声音说：“我们走吧，图书馆马上就要关门了。”

“好吧。”

脚步声渐远，直到听不见，Chris悬着的心才放了下来，想到最后男同学的“提醒”，Chris羞愤交加，“他知道了！”

“他又没看见，没事的。”Zach亲了亲Chris的嘴角，埋在他体内的阴茎又重新抽送，让Chris因为紧张而有些疲软的分身再次振作。

“你说我们现在像不像在偷情？”没了其他人的打扰，Zach索性开起玩笑，“也许下次我们可以换个地方。在公园的长廊里，你坐在我的腿上，我的老二钉在你身体里，不远处就是玩耍的人群……”

“够了！别再说了，你这个变态……”

Chris在脑中想了一下那个场景，太羞耻但也让人兴奋。

Chris听到学生陆陆续续离开的声音，“快一点……啊……要关门了……”为什么每次Zach时间都会那么久？

Zach依言加快抽送的频率，肠道里的酸胀和快感交替，最后汇集成一团在尾椎爆发，Chris颤抖着射了出来，白色的精液喷洒在书本上，留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

Zach整个人紧密地贴着Chris，一股一股精液喷涌，洗刷着Chris柔嫩火热的内壁。

灯在他们一同享受高潮的时候熄灭，Chris慌忙顶开Zach，但他来不及了，关门的声音响起，他们被关在图书馆里了。

Chris转身怒视着Zach。

Zach却无所谓，推了一把Chris，让他靠在书架上。不老实的手指摸到后穴堵住入口，不让精液继续流出。

不能浪费，这可是天然的润滑剂。

“既然这样，我们就安心在这里过夜吧。”

****************

第二天早上，图书馆管理员Karl一打开大门就被里面的情形惊呆了。

最边上一排书架像多米诺骨牌一样倒在地上，书架上的书散落一地。

Karl怒气冲天地看着两个始作俑者，现在他想杀了他们的心情都有了。

Chris刚想解释什么，Karl就吼道：“都给我滚！”

Karl吃人一般的眼神让Chris决定他再也不要来图书馆了。

一走出图书馆，Chris就甩开Zach，揉着酸胀的腰。昨晚的Zach像是要将一个月的次数都补回来一样一次又一次地索求，最后把他直接操晕了。

这一个月里，Zach别再想碰他了！

Chris心想。

但Zach才不会让他如愿。


	5. 礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为《天生一对》的番外，配对为Harry/Rex

Rex一口气喝光杯中的血腥玛丽，甚至连装饰用的芹菜都没放过全部嚼碎咽下。吃完之后似乎还意犹未尽，又叫了一杯Gibson继续喝着。

有了宝宝之后，Harry就严禁他喝酒，开始还能理解，毕竟一切为了孩子。但是现在孩子都周岁了，Harry还不让他碰任何含有酒精的饮品，这太过分了！

Rex气恼地再次一饮而尽，今晚他一定要喝个够。

有美女见他独自喝着酒就上前搭讪，Rex只是瞥了一眼，顾自喝着面前的鸡尾酒。现在的他对别人已经提不起兴趣，因为没有人会像Harry一样让他体会到性爱无与伦比的美妙。

美女没有死心，一只手夹着烟，一只手的食指在Rex的手背上画圈，魅惑的眼神勾引着他。

Rex盯着她的手指发笑，“我劝你最好拿开，不然被我丈夫看见，他一定会剁了你的手。”

“他说的没错，如果你再不拿开，失去的不仅仅会是手。”

Rex听到Harry隐含怒意的声音，心虚地将酒杯推远了一点。

美女回头一看，Harry凶神恶煞的模样直接让她落荒而逃。

“你看你把人都吓跑了。”Rex转了一下高脚凳对着Harry埋怨。

Harry不说话，从上至下打量了一番，随后坐到Rex的身边，眼睛扫过已经空掉的酒杯，强忍着怒气说：“喝酒了？”

Rex自知瞒不过Harry，只好坦白，“只喝了一点……”

Harry眉心微敛，“你忘了我说过的话……”

Rex打断Harry，“噢！Harry，我早过了法定的喝酒年龄，你无权限制我。”Harry总是这样，想要掌控他的一切。

“你是两个孩子的父亲，我不想让孩子们闻到你身上的酒精味，我们都说过要给孩子好的榜样。”Harry知道他和Rex都有缺点和不良的生活习惯，他不想这些都影响到孩子，因此他们承诺要努力去做得更好，然而Rex却在他去洛杉矶的第一天里就偷偷跑出去喝酒。Harry感到失望。

Rex翻了一个巨大的白眼，“如果我喝酒了就不会接触宝宝，而且我又没想让自己喝醉，”Rex委屈地说，“我已经整整两年没碰过酒精了，你不能这么对我。”

Rex可怜兮兮地模样让Harry心头一软，他对这样的Rex毫无办法，浅浅地叹了口气之后，Harry妥协了，“好吧，喝酒可以，但不许多喝。”

Rex露出一个大大的笑容，跳到Harry身上，坐在他的大腿上双手圈住他的脖子，在他脸上亲了一大口，“我就知道你爱我。”

Harry捧住Rex下滑的屁股，揉了揉Rex圆润的臀肉，双眼半眯，露出危险的信号，“你没穿内裤？”

“喜欢吗？”Rex故意蹭了蹭，咬着唇说。

Harry的手钻进宽松的裤子里用力揉捏着两瓣弹性极佳的肉。Rex更贴近Harry磨蹭着他的胯部，牙齿啃咬着他的耳垂，细碎的哼吟流淌。Harry的手来到前面，捏了捏Rex已经半硬的阴茎。Rex坏笑着故意将呻吟放大。

反正在酒吧里，震耳欲聋的音乐会将一切掩盖。

Harry却不乐意，他喜欢Rex的浪叫，但前提是在只有他一个人的环境下。

Harry从Rex的裤子里抽出手，放他下来。Rex脚一沾地，就被Harry拽着拖进卫生间。

一走进卫生间Harry就迫不及待吻Rex，这个吻带着Harry一贯的风格，霸道强势，舌头撬开牙关，席卷每一个角落，榨干Rex肺里的空气，让他难以呼吸。

Rex面红耳赤地推开Harry，“等等，这里还有人。”

Harry环顾，用眼神逼退那两个原本想在厕所来一炮的人。

“这下可以了吗？”Harry急切地去扒Rex的裤子。

Rex制止了Harry，“你确定没人了吗？”

“你真啰嗦。”

“那会不会有人进来？”Rex朝门口看了看。

“有人守着。”Harry托住Rex的屁股让他坐在洗手台上，“给你两个选择，大一点的空间或者小空间。”

“小一点的空间？”Rex疑惑。

Harry嘿嘿笑了两声，“你一定喜欢大的空间。”Harry的手滑进Rex衣内，找到胸前熟悉的两点扯了扯，Rex吃疼地“嘶”了一声，他突然想起什么，恶作剧地说：“等会你可要轻点，不然我叫得太大声你的手下都会听见。”

Harry从鼻子里喷了喷气，猛地抠了抠Rex的乳尖。

“嗷！”Rex尖叫，“混蛋，弄疼我了！”

Harry不管，抽回手抱起Rex，就近踢开了厕所的隔间。

“等一下，去最里面那间，如果你不想让他们听见的话。”Rex知道Harry对他的呻吟声有着变态的迷恋，而他的独占欲才不会允许别人听到那些只属于他的声音。

“那你就不要叫那么大声。”虽然这么说，Harry还是踢开了最里面一间的木门。

“那你就别操得我太爽。”Rex咬着harry的脖子，留下两排牙印。

Harry放下马桶盖让Rex坐下，Rex嫌脏，非要帮他脱去衣服垫在上面才肯坐下。

Rex身体后靠，双腿大张踩在门板上，伸出舌头沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，缓慢又色情。

Harry盯着那根鲜红的舌头，呼吸急促，但他没有立刻扑上去，而是解开腰带脱下裤子，一把拉过Rex将他的头按向自己勃起的阴茎。

“你不操我吗？”Rex抬起头，眼中全是不满。

“我现在更想让你来个口活，”Harry捏住Rex的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，“谁让你刚才引诱我。”

Rex哼了一声，Harry将阴茎塞进他的嘴里，在头顶警告，“好好舔，口得不好你会得到惩罚。”

听到有惩罚Rex莫名兴奋，不过他还是顺从地舔弄着。

Harry的尺寸比一般人要大，Rex无法含到底，但他会用舌尖戳着阴茎的细缝，每次Harry这样戳着他的时候，他都能享受到强烈的快感。

Harry闭上眼靠着门板，十指插进Rex金色的头发里，呼吸越来越粗重。Rex知道这一招起作用了，他更加卖力地沿着粗长的柱身来回舔舐吮吸，手指还在Harry的会阴处若有似无地抚摸，制造出更多的快感。

前液溢出，弄的Rex满嘴都是。Rex偷瞄了一眼Harry，Harry享受的表情让他很有成就感。于是Rex再接再厉沿着阴茎上的青筋一路舔到底，含住Harry的一颗阴囊。Harry的手倏然收紧抓住Rex的头发，Rex呜咽着，但他没有就此停下，而是回到顶部，慢慢吞下Harry的性器，让那个圆润的头部抵住喉咙。

吞咽反应让Rex止不住干呕，津液和透明的液体顺着嘴角流下。Harry咒骂一声挺动腰部操着Rex的嘴巴，Rex难受地拍打着Harry的大腿以示抗议，但Harry还是紧紧揪着他的头发在他湿热的嘴里抽送。Rex报复地咬了一口，Harry立刻抽了出来，恶狠狠地瞪着Rex，“要是咬坏了我就把你的也割了！”

Rex揉着酸疼的嘴巴，“如果不让你停下来，我的下巴就会脱臼。”

Harry拽起Rex，“转过身去。”

Rex听话地转过身去，还主动脱掉裤子弯下腰将屁股翘得高高的。

白嫩的屁股呈现眼前，Harry还在记恨刚才的事情，“啪啪”两个巴掌落在屁股上，白皙的皮肤立马浮现五个手指印。

“啊！”Rex惊呼，回头刚想骂Harry，Harry却已经掰开他的臀肉一冲到底。突如其来的填满让Rex双腿打颤，他还没调整好呼吸，Harry就开始又快又狠地抽插。甬道里又酸又胀，而前列腺被碾压的快感又让Rex的呻吟一声高过一声。

没过一会Rex的分身就开始滴答着前液，他想握住套弄早点释放却被Harry识破意图。Harry抽身，转过Rex让他坐在铺着上衣的马桶盖上，抓住他的脚踝放在双肩上，阴茎抵住一张一合的小穴却不着急进去。

“快点！”

Rex的脚后跟踢着Harry的后背催促。

“这么饥渴？”Harry挑眉取笑。

“对，我就是这么饥渴，你还不赶紧填满我！”和Harry在一起后Rex早就不知道什么叫做羞耻。

Harry压下身，胀得发紫的阴茎整根没入。Rex发出一声满足的呻吟，“快点……用力点……”

“真是心急。”

疾风暴雨般的抽送降临，粗大的性器碾过敏感点，频发的快感让Rex溢出眼泪，视线变得模糊。破碎的呻吟声和肉体碰撞的声音在狭窄的空间回荡，Rex享受着Harry的操弄，虽然每一下的顶入会有一丝隐隐的疼痛，但疼痛过后随之而来的愉悦让他沉迷无法自拔。

就在Rex要迎接高潮时，隔壁突然有了低低的说话声。

Rex惊恐地看着Harry，压低声音说：“你不是让你的手下看着门吗？怎么会有人进来？”Rex推着Harry，“你去看看。”

Harry低头看了一眼他们交合的部位，“你想让我这样出去？”

“那怎么办？”

Harry捂住Rex的嘴，“我们继续，你别出声就行。”说着，Harry又继续操着Rex，他故意变换着角度刺激着Rex的敏感点。看着Rex隐忍着不出声的样子，Harry就兴奋，操弄也越发起劲。

隔壁似乎也没有被影响，熟悉的肉体相撞的声音响起，同样激烈，Rex和Harry对视一眼，心照不宣。

Rex扒下Harry捂住他的手，用口型说：“继续。”他们才不会输给隔壁两个人。

Harry也不想再浪费时间，重新换了个姿势。

厕所隔间真不是一个好的性爱场所，至少对Harry这种身型高大的来说实在太过拥挤。

Rex背对着Harry坐在他的大腿上，抬起屁股又落下，几下之后，Harry嫌弃他速度太慢，托着他的屁股向上一阵猛顶。

“啊啊！啊！”Rex发出几声高亢的呻吟，Harry凶恶地说：“不许叫出来！”Rex哼哼了几声之后咬住自己的手在Harry疯狂的顶弄之下射了出来，白色的精液喷到黑色的木门上，留下淫靡的痕迹。Harry紧随其后低吼着将精液浇灌在湿热的甬道里。

过了好一会儿，Rex还感觉Harry在断断续续地射精。“你好了吗？肚子里都是你的精液，太满了……”Rex摸了摸肚子，小腹涨涨的让他很不舒服。

Harry亲了亲他后颈上的腺体，低哑着声音说：“那就再替我生个孩子。”

“两个还不够吗？”

“不够，要一窝。”

“你又不是母猪。”Rex动了动，“放开我，我要起来。”

Harry松开圈着Rex的手，Rex站了起来，精液顺着大腿流到地上。

“哈哈……你的孩子没了。”Rex幸灾乐祸地说。

Harry朝他的屁股又打了一巴掌，吓得Rex又吸回去了一点。

“那就堵上不让流掉。”Harry从大衣口袋里拿出一个小盒子。

“是什么？”Rex好奇地问。

Harry故作神秘，“打开看看，我特意给你买的礼物。”

Rex兴高采烈地打开，却在看到礼物的一瞬间笑容凝固。

“变态！”Rex从牙缝里挤出两个字，红着脸将礼物扔回给Harry。

Harry从盒子里拿出礼物，将光溜溜的Rex推到门上，那件礼物借着精液送进了Rex湿滑的肠道里。

“唔……”冰凉的触感觉让Rex扭动身体想要排出。Harry将开关推到底，体内椭圆形的金属压着前列腺疯狂地震动，Rex膝盖一软，如果不是Harry及时捞住他，他一定会跪在地上。

“喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”Harry设置好模式，将开关放进裤子口袋里。

“啊…不喜…欢…快拿出…来……”Rex断断续续地说，天啊，这个快感太强烈了！他可以看见自己的阴茎速度挺立。

“你会喜欢的。”Harry脱下大衣给Rex穿上，“你可要夹紧一点别掉出来。”

“呜呜……Harry……拿出来好不好，我再也不喝酒了。”Rex眼泪湿润，不行，这太过了，Harry不能这样惩罚他。

“不好。”Harry果断拒绝，替Rex穿好大衣系上衣带，打开厕所的门，牵着Rex离开。

身体里的小玩具震动，一会快一会慢，折磨得Rex腰膝发软，全身无力，Harry揽住他的腰将他带出酒吧。

Rex挂在Harry身上，一步一步小心翼翼地走着，生怕步子大了就会让玩具掉出来，如果被人看见那真是太丢人了！

混蛋Harry，他一定会付出代价。

Rex在上车的时候恨恨地想。


	6. 冰火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇是天生一对的番外，配对为Harry/Rex

“Harry……”

Rex小幅度地扭动身体试图以此缓解肠道深处的酥麻，宛如蓝色帕托石一样的眼睛可怜兮兮地望着Harry。Harry不为所动，扯过被Rex拽着的衣角，棕色的眼眸失去往日的温暖，就像车窗外飘着的零星小雪一样冰冷。

Rex抽了抽鼻子，有些生气地松开手将身体挪向最角落，但不到一分钟他就啜泣着又贴向Harry——他不得不这么做，埋在他体内的小玩具正高频率地震动。

Rex讨厌这种感觉，他的欲望被挑起，从灵魂深处渴望有个又粗又长的物体去填满内心的空虚，可恶的Harry竟然选择椭圆形的小跳蛋而不是用他那根远超平均值的老二来平息快要将他燃烧殆尽的欲火。

后穴有熟悉的液体流出弄湿了屁股，Rex面色潮红，嘴里溢出一声压抑的呻吟，不舒服地扭动身体。Harry侧目看着他，他委屈地撅了撅嘴，解开大衣的衣带想要握住硬到快要爆炸的分身。Harry眉头紧皱，在Rex完全解开衣带之前升起了挡板。Rex得逞地扬起嘴角，手脚并用爬到Harry的身上，岔开腿坐在Harry的大腿上。

“Harry…很痒…帮我……”Rex的上身完全地贴着Harry，滴答着前液的阴茎磨蹭着Harry的胯部。这并没有让他的欲望得到缓解，反而越加渴望Harry的老二快点帮他纾解，“很难受……”

“下去。”Harry暗哑着声音说，面对Rex他一向没有自制力，如果不是为了让Rex记住教训，他早已经操进Rex引以为傲的屁股，让小笨蛋再也不能像只发浪的小野猫一样引诱着他。

“不要！”Rex拒绝。

Harry二话不说拉下黏在身上的Rex，拿出遥控器推到最大，Rex大口呼吸，瘫软在座位上，衣带已经完全散开，露出泛红的胸膛和吐露着液体的分身。

“在你认识到自己错了之前我不会动你。”Harry咬牙说着。他也在竭力控制着自己，天知道被情欲包裹的Rex有多么的吸引人。

“我知道错了……嗯……你快进来……”不就是偷偷跑出来喝了一点酒吗，至于这么生气吗？

Harry将频率调低了一点，Rex得以短暂的喘息，但慢慢的研磨就像隔靴搔痒，每次都那么一点就能让高潮降临。

不行，这太折磨人了！Rex决定不管Harry，躺到的座位上，曲腿分开，一只手在自己的胸膛上游走，最后停在鲜红的乳珠上不停按压拉扯，另一只手向下圈住勃起的性器上下套弄。小小的空间里全是Rex故意释放的甜腻的信息素。Rex挑衅地望着Harry，放浪的呻吟一声高过一声，全然不在乎前排的司机会不会听到。

Harry呼吸急促，双眼紧紧盯着Rex泛着玫瑰色的身躯，小野猫此刻正抬起屁股，两根手指探进湿哒哒的后穴搅动。Harry再也无法坚持，骤然按下停车键。

司机将车停了下来，Harry 给了Rex一个警告的眼神之后打开车门下车，他和司机交代了几句，自己坐到主驾上，启动车子沿街开了一会转进一条小巷停下。当他下车打开后座的车门时，Rex已经释放过一次，白色的精液射在胸膛上，还有一些射到黑色的真皮座椅上，留下星星点点的痕迹。

Rex以为Harry会扑上来，然后以最原始的方式直接操进他的身体里，但Harry并没有这么做，而是抓住他的小腿将他拖出车子。

冷冽的空气灌进肺里，Rex哆嗦了一下，裹紧大衣。

Harry拖着Rex来到车头将他按在车盖上。车盖上的余温让Rex冰冷的身体有了一些温度。

屁股被大力揉捏，Rex兴奋地扭头催促着Harry，“别磨蹭了，赶紧进来！”

“这么饥渴？”Harry挑眉取笑。

“还不是因为你！”

Harry的食指抵在洞口，一张一合的小穴邀请着他品尝，Harry却不着急沿着褶皱缓慢地抚摸了一圈才慢慢钻进洞里。

Rex迫不及待向后挺动操着Harry的手指，光是手指还远远不够，还要更多。Rex嘴里发出不满足的哼吟声。

天气寒冷，虽然雪已经停了，但气温还是很低，Harry也想速战速决，他想要拽出放在Rex甬道里的跳蛋，Rex却等不及了，“你他妈能不能动作快点！我快要冻死了！”

Harry重重地往Rex圆润的屁股上拍了一巴掌，肥厚的臀肉晃动，浅红色的手印很快显现。Rex听到皮带解开的声音，紧接着滚烫的柱体捅了进来，跳蛋被顶到最深处。Rex立马软在车盖上，张开嘴大口喘息。

Harry没留给Rex时间调整，他一只手掐着Rex的后颈，一只手按着Rex的肩膀又快又狠地抽送。

Rex的双腿轻颤，他成功地惹怒了Harry，身后的人此刻像野兽一样疯狂地占有着他，一下重过一下的戳此都准确无误地碾压过前列腺，酸胀和疼痛交替，而被顶到生殖腔入口的跳蛋还在震动，酥麻蔓延到身体的每一个细胞。Rex的双眼蓄起眼泪，呻吟飘荡在无人的小巷里。

急速地律动之后，Harry骤然停下退了出来。Rex快接近高潮，Harry突然的退出让他很不满，“为什么停下，快继续！”

Harry没有回答，他撩起Rex大衣衣摆，身体前倾从挡风玻璃上抓了一把雪沿着Rex的股缝慢慢搓揉，最后一点雪被塞进饥渴的后穴。

突如其来的冰冷让Rex“嘶”了一声，温热的甬道很快让雪花融化成冰水沿着大腿流下。Harry又抓了一点雪塞进去。Rex刚想抱怨要冷死了的时候，Harry的阴茎就插了进来。

经过冰雪的洗礼让Harry的阴茎比往常更加热，Rex贪婪洗汲取着火热的温度，内壁剧烈收缩绞着阴茎。Harry双眸暗了暗，气息变得不稳。小野猫这是想夹断他吗？

Harry让Rex翻了个身躺在车盖上，Rex主动将双腿分到最大，Harry的老二重新插入湿热的肠道，挺动腰部，粗大的阴茎顶弄着，让Rex快感不断。

流出的情液随着Harry的操弄在穴口起了一层泡沫，“扑哧扑哧”的水声，身体撞击的“啪啪”声，动情的呻吟声还有街角为庆祝圣诞到来播放的音乐交织着，成了这个雪夜最淫靡的乐曲。

衣带早已经在欢爱的过程中散开，Rex中门大开，但他已经感觉不到寒冷，现在的他身体里都在发热。

Harry又从玻璃上抓了一把雪花放在Rex鲜嫩的乳尖上慢慢抹开。被冰雪刺激过的乳尖分外鲜艳，像颗待人采撷的鲜红果实，Harry很愿意去品尝这颗果实的味道。Harry低头含住乳首，湿热的口腔包裹着乳头，而另外一边乳头上，Harry滚动着积雪，直到化成水，他才停下随后 交换，用舌头去温暖冰冷的乳珠……

身上的敏感点都被照顾着，持续不断的快感让Rex头晕目眩，他不知道自己在什么时候已经射过一次，他只知道他的老二此刻又高高翘起滴答着稀薄的精液。

午夜寒冷的街道上偶尔驶过汽车，开始的时候Rex还会因为羞耻不敢太放浪，后来沉迷于欢愉之中全然顾不上，他抽啜泣着，哭求着Harry给予更多的疼爱。Harry听从了，变化着角度让Rex享受着一次又一次过电般的快感。

Rex双眼逐渐失焦，双腿抖动也越来越厉害，终于在Harry集中的进攻下缴械投降。Harry也到了临界点，抽插几下，绷紧身体将精液全数浇灌在Rex的甬道里。

Harry伏在Rex身上，亲了亲他的嘴角，等射完最后一滴精液之后，立刻抽离了出来。白浊从后穴流了出来，Harry将一直留在Rex体内的跳蛋取了出来。还沉浸在高潮余韵中的Rex颤抖不止，Harry却没有给他恢复的时间，裹紧他的大衣将他抱回车里。

Harry把车里的温度开到最高，他虽然生气但还不想Rex因此生病。Harry抚摸着Rex汗湿的头发，放软语气问：“会冷吗？”

Rex摇摇头，“不会。”

Harry没有着急离开，过了一会Harry才说：“你知道你错在哪里了吗？”

Rex翻了个白眼，“哦，Harry，我以为我们已经翻篇了，我都说了以后不再偷偷喝酒了……”

“你错了，我并不是责怪你喝酒，而是你不说一句就跑出来。”

“我只是想来玩一下，我太久没来过酒吧了。”Rex撅着嘴说。

Harry无可奈何地叹了口气，说：“如果你想来酒吧大可以和我说，我还没有那么霸道……”

“你就是那么霸道。”Rex小声嘟囔了一句。

Harry只是皱了皱眉头，并没有去反驳，“你知道我回到家没看到你和孩子有多惊吓和担心吗？”

“孩子们在Chris家，我只不过就是出来喝了杯酒。”Rex生气了，他就是不明白Harry为什么要揪着这件事不放，“我不知道你有什么好担心的。”

许久之后Harry才说：“我害怕你又被绑架了。”

Rex马上想起上次被Hector绑架的事情，他怔怔地望着Harry，一会之后突然扑进Harry的怀里大声哭了出来，“对不起……Harry……我……”

“没事了，下次你想来玩就和我说一下，只要确保是安全的，我不会限制你。”Harry摸着Rex的头发，他的小笨蛋终于明白了他的担忧。

Rex哭了许久才平复，车窗外又下起了雪，夜已经很深，Harry启动汽车载着哭累的Rex回家。

回到家洗了热水澡躺在大床上准备睡觉之前，Rex咬着Harry的耳朵，说：“我喜欢你送的礼物。”

Harry的眼睛在黑夜里亮了亮，“我还想送你更多，你想要吗？”

“那就要看是什么样的礼物了，”Rex转动眼珠，“也许下次我们可以在公司会议上玩，你想象一下，我的体内含着按摩棒，你拿着着遥控器，我否决了你的提案，你将遥控器调到最大以此来报复我。会议上还有很多人，我只能咬着牙小心翼翼地移动屁股，因为流出来的水弄湿了内裤……”

“闭嘴！Rex！”光是想到那个画面Harry就已经硬了。

“嘿嘿，你会这么做的，我敢打赌。”


	7. I Miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30天性幻想之在什么情况下phone sex——当然是在想念以及醉酒的情况下。

Zach又出差了，这次是伦敦。

圣诞将至，Zach还要在伦敦逗留几天，Chris不想一个人过节就回了洛杉矶老家。

Zach只要一有空闲的时间就会给Chris打电话。他很想念Chris，也有意想让Chris和他一起去伦敦过节，毕竟这是他们在一起之后的第一个圣诞节，但Chris没有答应，他还有论文要写，也想回家陪陪父母。

在家待了一天之后，Chris打算出门走走。回到熟悉的地方就是好，总会遇上一些熟人，闲逛的时候，Chris遇到了高中时期的同学。他们找了一家咖啡店，坐在一起聊了很多学生时期的事情。后来越聊越多，同学又打电话叫了另外一个，另外一个又带了其他人，就这样人越来越多，有些是高中时的同学，有些是同学带来的朋友，场地也从咖啡店换到了酒吧。

事情发展到这一步已经脱离了Chris的预料，他想离开，但盛情难却最后还是跟着一起去了酒吧。

去了酒吧就意味着要喝酒，开始的时候Chris还有所保留，后来玩嗨了也就无所顾忌放开了去玩。

至于最后是怎么回家Chris完全不记得，他只知道半夜醒来的时候头痛欲裂、口干舌燥。Chris挣扎着起来去倒水，回来的时候拿起床头柜上的手机想看一下时间却发现Zach打了十几个电话给他。Chris心一惊，脑子瞬间清醒了很多，Zach打了这么多电话他一个豆没接一定很担心，顾不上时差，Chris赶紧回拨。

 

有眼睛的人都能看出Zach今天心情不好，开会的时候整个气氛比以往压抑许多。

Zach的确心情不佳，在过去的几个小时里，他一直在给Chris打电话，但Chris都没接。开始打了几个没接之后，Zach很是担心，以为Chris出了什么事，在联系了Chris的父亲之后才知道原来是出去玩了。Zach并不是生气Chris出去玩，他应该有自己的私人空间，Zach生气地是在打了那么多通电话之后Chris依然没有回音。

每隔几分钟Zach就会看一下手机，这也导致了会议期间心不在焉，他在猜测Chris为什么不接电话，是手机掉了还是被偷了？或许在一个嘈杂的环境没有听到。但现在洛杉矶的时间不早了，难道他还没来吗？就在胡思乱想之际，手机震动。Zach立刻拿起，刚要接起才想起还在开会中，他暂停会议，五分钟后再继续。

参与会议的人全部离开，Zach才接起电话。

“Sorry，Zach，我没听到你的电话。”Chris充满歉意地说。

Zach忍着怒气问：“你去干什么了？”

“我遇到了我的高中同学，一起去喝了杯咖啡……”

“喝咖啡喝到不接电话？”Zach怒极反笑。Chris急忙解释，“你先听我说，开始是在喝咖啡，后来又来几个人我们就去了酒吧，你也知道酒吧太吵，我没听见……”

Zach打断Chris，“喝酒了吗？”

“嗯，喝多了，”Chris揉了揉额头，“现在头还很痛……”

Zach听着Chris有些委屈又有些撒娇的声音气消了一点，语气也因此缓和了一些，“回去了吗？”

“在家了，”Chris倒在床上，手一直揉着额头，“Zach，我真不是故意不接电话……”

“我知道，你那时间也不早了，休息吧。”Zach正欲结束通话，Chris制止了他，“等一下！”

“还有什么事吗？”

“没事。”

Zach抬腕看了一眼时间，五分钟差不多要到了，他必须将会议开完，“没什么事你就睡吧，我还要开会。”

“不要，我现在睡不着，想和你说说话。”Chris恳求道：“求了你，Zach，我想你……”

Zach在听到Chris说想他的时候彻底心软了，平常的Chris不会打扰他工作，更不会轻易表达对他的思念，一定是酒精的作用才让他一反常态。

“等一下。”Zach戴上蓝牙耳机。Alice刚好敲了敲门询问会议是否可以继续，Zach点点头，示意继续。一分钟不到，会议室又坐满了人。

“Zach，你还在吗？”长时间的静默Chris以为Zach离开了。

“嗯。”Zach低声应了一下。

“你在做什么？”Chris调整位置爬进被窝里。

“开会。”Zach对他的员工也对Chris说。

是啊，Zach在开会，他刚刚说过了。Chris傻傻地笑了一下，他真是喝醉了才脑子一片混沌。

“我记得你说过想你了可以给你打电话告诉你，你不介意和我来一次phone sex。”Chris舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，恶作剧地说：“我现在很想你，想念你的手在我身上抚摸的感觉，我想和你做爱，Zach，你想我吗？”Chris知道此刻Zach说话不方便，提议道：“如果你同意和我phone sex就咳两声，不然就当我没说过，我去睡觉。”

隔了很久之后，Chris听到了两声干咳，他得逞地扬起嘴角。

Chris将手机开成免提，换了一个舒服的姿势，说：“我要想一下平时你都是怎么开始。”Chris一只手伸进衣内，“你喜欢摸我的腰，尽管我不知道那一团软肉有什么好摸的。”Chris向着胸膛慢慢抚摸，最后停在了乳头上，“现在我的手已经在乳头上了，你会怎么做？”

Zach很想“指导”Chris，但现在的环境不容许他去这么做，好在Chris很聪明，很多事一学就会，比如性爱，Chris早已经不是一年前那个青涩的大学生。

“首先，你会按压和拉扯，然后捻揉挤压，等它们挺立了就会用牙齿轻咬。”除了最后无法做到，其它步骤Chris都一一照做了。Chris想象着那是Zach带着薄茧的手，爱抚时和柔嫩的肌肤相触，产生奇妙的化学反应。

“唔……嗯……”低低的呻吟透过电波传到Zach的耳朵里，他呼吸略微有些不稳，幸好没人发现。

乳尖在不停地抠挖下已经红肿挺立，饱满得像两颗花生米，轻轻一碰就能感觉到刺痛。Chris放过被蹂躏的乳头，一只手向上，一只手沿着肚脐向下。

“我想起那次在图书馆，你怕我叫出声将手伸进我的嘴里，我舔着你的手指……”Chris伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，“现在你可以想象你的手指在我的嘴里进出……”

Zach在脑子里幻想着那个画面，Chris一定是眼角带泪，面色潮红，湿热的嘴里含着他的手指。不，他更希望含着的是他的老二，他想看见Chris一点点吞进去，他怀念口腔包裹的感觉。

电话那头Chris没有再说话，Zach只能听到模糊的呻吟。Zach很清楚Chris在做什么，他感觉他的小兄弟在西裤里抽痛。

手指在被舔得足够湿之后，Chris才抽出，向下的那只手脱去裤子，握住了分身，“你总是喜欢让我先射一次，你说高潮过后身体更加敏感，此刻你的手会握住了我的老二，先是慢慢撸动……”Chris缓慢地套弄了一下，一丝快感闪过，他哼了一声，Zach立马屏住呼吸。

“随后你就会就快速度，偶尔还会坏心眼地抠挖着铃口。”Chris抠了一下，快感比之前要强烈一些，他再接再厉，更多愉悦的感觉冲到脑顶，呼吸也越来越重。在Zach听来，Chris喘息声是致命的春药，引诱着他跳进情欲的漩涡。

“你越是抠前液越是流出……”Chris的手上被溢出的液体弄得湿滑，“你想要堵住不让我流出来……嗯……但太多了赌不住，你的手很湿，我身体某个地方也湿了……”

“停下！”Zach骤然出声，原本正在商讨新一季营销计划的会议人员停了下来，纷纷注视着Zach。

Chris没有听从Zach的话停下，反而加快速度。会议室里很安静，安静得Zach可以清晰地听到Chris满是情欲的呻吟声。Zach很想捂住Chris的嘴不让声音发出，他怕再继续下去整个会议室里的人都能听到Chris诱惑力十足的呻吟。

“怎么了？你不想我这么做吗？”Chris舔舔嘴唇，不知道是因为喝了酒还是欲火焚烧，他只觉得全身燥热，急需Zach来解救。

Zach同样也感觉到口干舌燥，如果他在Chris身边，一定会毫不犹豫狠狠惩罚Chris，让他再也没力气引诱。Zach举杯喝了一口水，缓解了一下被Chris带起的欲望，稍微调整过后，他挥手道：“没事了，继续。”

Zach这句话是对Chris说，但会议上的人以为是对他们所说，于是继续剩下的议程。

“那我就继续喽，这一次不管你会不会喊停，我都会做完。”Chris飞快套弄，呼吸紧促，高潮随之而来，精液喷射到胸腹之间。

Zach知道Chris已经释放，一想到Chris白皙的身体因为高潮泛起迷人的粉色，他就觉得阴茎在内裤里蠢蠢欲动，所幸他所坐的位置不会有人看到他下身的变化，但即使如此，他还是交叠着腿。

蓝牙耳机里只剩下Chris紊乱的呼吸声，Zach不知道自己的面不改色还能坚持多久。他现在后悔了上次在图书馆怂恿Chris和他phone sex，这对他根本就是折磨。

高潮的余韵还未完全消散，Chris慵懒地说：“你还在开会吗？”

“嗯。”Zach应了一声，在外人听来，只以为他喉咙不舒服。

“您不舒服吗？需要暂停会议吗？”Alice关切地问。

Zach就势说：“那就一个小时后再继续，我头有些痛。”

“好。”

会议再次中断，Zach最后一个离开，他需要让他的小兄弟冷静下来。

Chris听到了Zach的脚步声，开玩笑道：“你不觉得在严肃的会议上做这种事很刺激吗？”

“你现在放得这么开了？之前让你在图书馆还那么不乐意。”

“哦！Zach，别再提那件事了，Karl整整一个月都不让我踏进图书馆！”一想到曾经的糗事，Chris脸就发烫。

“好，我不提，”Zach回到自己的休息室，躺在床上，“接下来你要怎么做？”

Chris磴掉裤子翻了个身，跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，“我现在是你最喜欢的后入式。”

“很好，继续。”Zach解开了西裤，连同灰色的内裤往下褪了一点，阴茎迫不及待跳了出来。

“你不会着急操我，你会贴上来，从我的后颈沿着脊椎一路吻到尾椎，你爱我的腰窝，所以每次都格外照顾。”Chris沾着精液的手指向后探到后穴，在洞口徘徊几下戳了进去，“嗯……你亲的时候也不忘记帮我扩张……”Chris凭着记忆去模拟Zach每次扩张的方式，Zach会简单抽插几下，然后找到前列腺毫无预兆地重重按下去……Chris找到了那个点像Zach做的一样按压。仿佛过电一样，Chris抖了一下，爆发出尖锐的呻吟。

Zach想象着在Chris湿热的肠道里给他制造快感的就是自己的手指。“现在我要你再加进一根手指。”Zach低哑着声音说。

Chris听话地放进第二根手指，“我有没有说过你沙哑的声音很性感。”Chris一边赞美一边幻想着Zach用这样的声音说着下流的情话。天啊！他简直可以为此就射出来！

“现在你说过了。”

Chris往后穴里加进第三根手指，三指并拢，快速地抽插，但是无论他怎么做高潮都差一点。

“Zach……我没办法做到……”Chris无助又急切，他太想要那种坠入天堂的愉悦的感觉。

“别着急，你想象着在你身体里的是我的老二，我会先进攻你最薄弱的地方，你知道那是哪里。”Zach引导着Chris，同时他挺动腰部，想象着收紧的拳头就是Chris湿热的甬道。

Chris闭上眼，朝着自己的前列腺磨蹭按压，他找到了一点感觉，一阵阵的快感油然而生。

“我会先放慢速度再突然加速，你跟着我的节奏来，慢慢研磨……”

Chris跟着Zach的节奏，阴茎再度勃起滴答着透明的液体。

“嗯…啊…”

Chris发出舒服的呻吟，Zach知道时机已到，“我会在这个时候提速，力道也会加重，像要将你操进床垫里……”

Chris圈住了分身快速套弄，在肠道里的手指也用同样的节奏进进出出，“啊……Zach……哈……”  
快感逐渐累积，Chris浑身轻颤，还差一点……还差一点……

“Chris……”Zach回应着Chris，他现在的脑子里全是Chris被欲火点燃的模样，“baby……我会在你身体的深处留下痕迹……灌满你，让你不敢轻易走一步，因为精液会顺着你的大腿流下来……”

Chris目眩神迷，“那就灌满我……唔……让我从你到外都是你的味道……”Chris的颤抖更加剧烈，“Zach……我要到了……”

Zach加快速度，“亲爱的，为我射出来！”

话音刚落，Chris就射在了深蓝的床单上，Zach紧随其后射在了自己的拳头中。

Chris精疲力尽地瘫倒在床上，心脏跳动得很快，这次的高潮要比第一次强烈。两次射精让他全身发软，Chris闭上双眼在睡着之前迷迷糊糊地说：“Zach……我很想你……”

Zach刚擦完手中的白浊，在听到Chris的话后笑了笑，“我也想你。”回应Zach的是平稳的呼吸声。

Chris睡着了。

Zach又无奈地笑了一下，挂断电话，他决定在圣诞之前一定要赶回去，他不能错过和Chris在槲寄生下的亲吻。


	8. 邂逅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇是《Margin Call》和《Jack Ryan：Shadow Recruit》的角色拉郎，配对为Peter/Jack
> 
> Day8 酒后乱性

Jack喝下不知道第几杯的马提尼，因为工作的特殊性，他极少饮酒，但今天他不想考虑那么多，让任务和CIA统统见鬼去吧！

从莫斯科回来没多久Casey就和Jack分手了，他以为Casey答应了他的求婚，他们就能像童话故事里一样——王子遇见了他的公主，他们会幸福地生活下去。但是生活不是童话，Casey说他的身份让她没有安全感，她只求安稳生活不想再次被绑架。他们就这样分道扬镳，Casey走的时候带走了所有，唯独留下戒指。

Jack举起戒指，绚丽的灯光下戒托上的钻石熠熠生辉。他们已经没有关系，戒指也只是戒指，不再是一个约定一个誓言。妖娆的脱衣舞娘扭动婀娜多姿的身姿来到Jack面前，Jack冷笑一声，将钻戒送给了舞娘。

舞娘受宠若惊，Jack冷眼相看。

酒一杯接着一杯，Jack却越喝越清醒，酒吧里形形色色的人都有。在他不远有个穿灰色运动衫的金发男人和他一样不断地喝着酒。

也许他也失恋了。Jack心想。

但Jack猜错了，没多久一个留着络腮胡的男人向金发男人走去，他们很快粘在一起，片刻之后络腮胡拖着金发男人向厕所走去。

Jack垂下双眸，也许他也应该找个人一起渡过漫长的黑夜——他讨厌冰冷的双人床。Jack环顾四周，像个猎人一样寻找着他的猎物。

“嗨，请问这里有人坐吗？”

一个低沉的声音从身后响起，Jack转头看到了一双焦糖色的眼睛。

 

从Jack踏进酒吧的那一刻Peter就留意到他了，被他的蓝眼睛和过分红润的嘴唇吸引，他很想知道男人鲜艳的嘴唇尝起来是什么感觉，但他没有马上出击，好的猎人总是观察清楚看准时机再出手。

有人说过一个女人最有魅力是在微醺的时候，Peter觉得这句话同样适用于男人。男人喝酒时滑动的喉结，绯红的脸颊，迷离的双眼还有沾染了酒精更加诱人的双唇……Peter必须承认自己心动了。

他想要这个男人。

男人也喝得差不多，Peter不想他喝得太醉，那样就失去了乐趣，于是Peter带着酒来到他的身后。

“嗨，请问这里有人坐吗？”

男人听到声音转过头，Peter呼吸一紧，近距离观看，男人瞳孔的颜色真是像宝石一样璀璨夺目。

“随意。”Jack冷淡地说，他发现这个男人有点像不久之前进来的那个络腮胡。

Peter与他并排而坐，“一个人吗？”

Jack举杯自嘲道：“显而易见。”

“我也是，”Peter让服务生给Jack添了酒，“我叫Peter，方便告诉我你的名字吗？”

“你都是这样和人搭讪的吗？”Jack侧过脸看着Peter，Peter没有被揭穿的窘迫反而笑了几声，“不是，你是第一个。”Peter没有说谎，以往都是猎物自己送上门，这的确是他第一次主动出击。

“所以——”Jack伸出舌头快速地添了一下下唇，Peter的目光立刻被粉红的舌尖吸引，“从我一进来你就在观察我。”虽然喝了不少的酒，但Jack没有松懈作为一名特工应有的素养——不管在何种情况下都应该保持警惕。

Peter略有惊讶，没想到Jack早就洞悉一切，他摸了摸鼻子，“被你发现了。”

“so，你想做什么？”Jack不是笨蛋，他清楚Peter的目的，大家都是成年人在寂寞的夜晚各取所需很正常。

“你这么聪明会不知道我想要做什么吗？”Peter挑眉反问。

“我从未和男人做过。”Jack又舔了一下嘴唇，Peter现在知道只要Jack感觉不舒适时就会舔嘴唇，这个习惯对他人而言可真是折磨。

“我相信我会是一个好老师。”Peter说出这句话的时候感到下腹明显绷得更紧了。

“但我可能不是一个好学生。”十分钟之前Jack确实是想找一个人过这一夜，但没想找一个男人，还是一个长相危险性十足的Alpha似得男人。

Peter看出来Jack的退缩，他给Jack空了的玻璃杯里添了一点酒，“没关系，这种事情需要你情我愿，我不会勉强你。”

“谢谢。”Jack转动着酒杯，“如果你不介意，我们可以喝一杯。”

“我的荣幸。”

 

结果Jack与Peter喝了不止一杯，他们喝了好几瓶的威士忌，Peter确信此刻Jack彻彻底底是醉了。

“Peter……你有过未婚妻……吗？”Jack断断续续地说，全身的重量都在搭在Peter肩上的那只手上，“我有过……可是她和我分手了……因为我给不了她幸福……哈哈哈……我给不了……”

“你值得更好的。”Peter扶住Jack下滑的身体，Jack顺势靠在了Peter的肩上，灼热的气息喷洒在Peter敏感的颈间。Peter深吸一口气，稍稍拉离了Jack。

“更好的……在哪里？”Jack抬起头笑嘻嘻道：“是你吗？”

Peter微笑回应，“如果你想当然可以。”Peter扶着Jack的腰，“你醉了，我送你回去。”

“我不想回去……冷……”Jack突然转身贴着Peter，“你之前说的话还算数吗？”Jack问得很严肃，表情却十分的迷醉。

“我之前说了很多话你指哪句？”Peter往后退了一步来躲避Jack身体的触碰，Jack却不知自己无意中一直在撩拨Peter还凑前贴着Peter。

“你说你会是一个好老师……”Jack上前，嘴唇离Peter只有一公分，Peter都能闻到隐藏在酒味之下淡淡的香味。Peter抓住Jack的手臂，认真的地问：“你想清楚了吗？我不想事后被安上一个趁人之危的罪名。”

“得了，你明明就很想要我。”Jack将身体全部的重心都交给Peter，小声说：“去卫生间……”

Peter立刻搂住Jack的腰将他带向卫生间。

在卫生间门口他们还遇到了一点小意外，两个黑衣人守着门口不让他们进去，Peter不想惹麻烦，考虑着要不要去酒店，黑衣人又不知道为什么让他们进去了。Peter听到其中一个黑衣人向另外一个说着什么“可能是老板的表弟，他们长得很像”。

Peter没有理会，带着一直贴着他扭动的Jack走进卫生间。

Peter找了一间靠里的隔间，一进去，他们像要比赛谁的速度更快一样急切地扯掉对方的衣服。

Jack的衬衫纽扣分崩离析掉在地上，弹跳几下滚到角落里。Peter让Jack转过身贴在门上，衬衫滑落到手腕，Peter没有帮他脱下，热切的唇在颈后留下细密的吻，惹得Jack发出低低的呻吟。

Peter的吻沿着脊椎一点一点下移，没有放过每一节的凹陷，一路啃咬直达尾椎。Peter解开Jack的腰带，连同内裤一起扒下。Peter站起身覆在Jack的耳边沙哑着声音说：“准备好上课了吗？我的学生。”

Jack有一种还在海军陆战队受训时的感觉，Peter正是他严厉的教官，如果他做得不好是会被惩罚。

“yes，sir，我准备好了。”

得到允许，Peter立刻含住Jack的耳垂，他的手也没闲着，在Jack的腰上不停揉捏后探进股缝，轻柔地抚摸着穴口的每一个褶皱。Jack屏息，身体僵硬，这种感觉太怪异了，就像有人拿着羽毛轻轻扫过，又酥又痒。

“放松。”Peter暂时放过Jack敏感的穴口，两指并拢在股缝来回摩擦，舌头钻进Jack的耳朵里，每一次呼吸都让Jack耳后的红晕扩大一点。

Jack紧绷的身体在Peter一点一点的撩拨下逐渐放软，Peter见时机已到，在股缝摩擦的手指再次回到洞口。他的食指试探性地进入Jack幽深的甬道，才进入一个指节，被异物入侵的Jack就已不舒服地扭动身体。火热的内壁紧紧吸着手指，Peter大力地揉着Jack的屁股，这个屁股的手感太好了，他真想揉一辈子。

“你是真不是一个好学生，咬得这么紧我还怎么进去？这还只是一根手指。”

“抱歉…唔…”

才只是一根吗？这种感觉很不舒服……

“我不想听到你的抱歉，我想听到你的……”Peter将剩余的手指全部推进去，他在肠道里搅动摸索，终于他找到那块凸起，毫不犹豫地按了下去，Jack仰头惊呼，双腿因为突如其来的快感微微颤抖。Peter坏笑着说：“我想听到的就是你这个声音。”

找对地方后，Peter一直摩擦着这点，先是缓慢的轻柔的磨蹭，在Jack欲求不满似的前后摆动时再突然加重，让Jack的大脑因为快感一次一次短路。

肠道里已经越来越湿，但还远远不够，还需要更湿更松软。Peter再加进两根手指，三指并拢抽插，流出的情液将整只手打湿。

明明身体里插着三根手指Jack还是感觉很空虚，之前被异物入侵的不适在一次一次登上云霄般的快感下荡然无存。Jack不知道Peter是不是个好老师，他只知道Peter在他身体各处留下火苗，而圈住阴茎快速套弄的那只手还加速了火苗的燃烧，他感觉力气正在被一点一点抽离，他只能紧贴着门板，像一只任人宰割的鱼大口大口地吸取着最后的氧气。

第一次高潮来得很迅猛，Jack全数射在了Peter的手中。也许是因为高潮也许是酒的后劲上来了，Jack只觉得全身燥热脑袋发晕，他以为一切都结束了，但一阵衣物摩擦声之后抵在后穴打转的某根物体提醒他这才刚刚开始。

Peter将Jack的精液抹在自己的阴茎上，Jack一张一合的入口无声地邀请他的深入，Peter把控不住，放弃想要慢慢来的念头，掰开Jack的屁股，冲了进去。

Jack发出一声闷哼，天哪！Peter是往他屁股里塞了一根棒球棍吗？Jack深深怀疑自己会不会被撑坏。

“你太紧了！”Peter的额头泌出汗水，他记得Jack说过没和男人做过，他以为自己的扩张会起到一点作用，没想到还是这么紧致。

“你，你出去一点，有点疼……”Jack感到奇怪，在阿富汗被击中坠落时受伤的疼痛远远大过于此刻，他能忍受钻心的疼痛却无法忍受此刻被进入的不适。

Peter只能退出去一点，等Jack呼吸正常了才一点一点缓慢律动推进。

Jack的酸胀不适慢慢被快感取代，他开始不满足Peter缓慢的抽插，他想要更快、更深、更全面的占有。

借着酒劲Jack向后挺动，Peter扣住他的腰让他不能再惹火，“着急了？”

“别废话！”Jack扭头望着Peter，湿润的蓝眼睛分外地可怜兮兮，Peter不假思索地吻了上去，席卷着口腔里每一个角落，唇舌纠缠，唇齿间还残留着酒精的味道……

Peter措不及防加快速度，呻吟从相吻的嘴唇间溢出，Peter不给Jack喘息的机会，一下重过一下。Jack被顶在门板上，柔嫩的乳头摩擦着粗糙的木门，疼痛又带着快意。

Jack必须承认这和女人做爱完全不一样，以往他都是主导的那一个，现在交出了主动权，任由另一个人在他身体里冲撞顶弄，让他不得不臣服于别样的快感。

他喜欢这种身体被贯穿的感觉。

隔壁也传来身体碰撞的声音，高亢的呻吟和低沉的喘息交替，Jack怀疑自己是否也在无意中发出了羞耻的声音。

也许是想和隔壁的人比赛，Peter拉高Jack的双手按在门上，坚硬的阴茎精准无误地刷过Jack的前列腺，进入到更湿热的深处，迫使他发出破碎的声音。

Jack的阴茎溢出前液，随着Peter的律动让小腹连带耻毛都黏糊一片，Jack开始眼冒金星，脑袋越来越不清醒。Jack已经完全沉沦，在Peter的进攻下丢盔弃甲。Jack全身的力气都被抽离干净，他像一滩水一样软在Peter身上，Peter掰过他的脸亲了亲他的嘴角。

难以想象，之前对他还有些防备的男人现在全身心都交付于他，Peter知道自己是他第一个男人，Peter为这个认知兴奋。有那么一瞬间，Peter想要留住这个男人，让他的柔软独属于自己。

没经历过和男人做爱的Jack很快就到了临界点，Peter也发现了，他挺动腰部，猛烈抽送将Jack送上了顶峰。

白色的精液射在黑色的门上，留下蜿蜒的淫靡痕迹。Jack脸上全是泪水，Peter还在戳刺着，内壁随着喘息紧紧绞着胀大的阴茎。Peter咬着Jack的肩膀，在上面留下一个渗血的牙印，Jack感觉不到疼痛，他已经全然被灭顶的高潮包围，指尖、头发，身体每一个细胞都在发麻。

没过多久Peter也到了顶点，他舔着Jack肩膀上的伤口，夹紧臀肌射在了肠道深处。

射完最后一滴，Peter亲着Jack被汗湿的头发，阴茎从Jack的甬道里抽离，白色的精液顺着大腿一直往下流，Peter看在眼里，觉得刚刚疲软的性器又有了抬头的迹象。

“想换个地方继续吗？”Peter转过Jack看着他被水洗过一样清澈的眼睛问。

 

Jack坐在出租车上，宿醉让他的头很痛，但和屁股相比，这点疼痛又不算什么。

难以想象，他昨晚竟然和一个男人疯狂地做爱了。他一定是疯了才会和男人从酒吧的厕所一直做到酒店的大床上。Jack记得他们用各种姿势交欢，但除了记得男人的名字叫Peter有双焦糖色的眼睛外，他竟然想不起男人的长相。

Peter醒来的时候男人已经离开，昨天他们做了很多次，每一次男人都带给他惊喜，可惜，这一切就像梦一样，男人离开了，甚至都没告诉他名字。Peter第一次因为一夜情不知道对方名字失落。

茫茫人海，他们又会在哪里相遇。

 

三个月之后。

Jack接到了新任务，这次他要去华尔街一家投行上班——上头怀疑这家投行是Victor背后势力的潜伏，他需要去找出证据。上头说他还有一位同事已经卧底了很久，他要找到那位同事和他联手。上头没有告诉他那个人是谁，只说那个人是前火箭专家。

Jack有些厌倦了这样的生活，但他不得不这么做。忙碌的工作可以转移注意力让他不去想其他人。

从三个月那次一夜情之后，Jack想起那个叫Peter的男人的次数远远大于Casey。等Casey寄来结婚请帖的时候，他已经感觉不到疼痛。那一刻Jack才知道，他已经翻篇了。

那间酒吧Jack没有再去，他很矛盾，一边渴望见到时常出现在梦里模糊的容颜，一边又害怕真正见到，他怕再见时自己会忍不住动心。

既然如此就让他永远埋葬在梦里吧。

Peter却不像Jack一样躲避着那间酒吧，只要有空他都会去，他想再见到男人，可是男人没有再出现过，他就像一个过客，远离了他的生命。

Peter的同事Sam拍了拍他的肩说：“嗨，Peter，你知道吗，今天有一位新同事要来。”

“是吗？”Peter兴趣缺缺地回应。

公司门外。

Jack整理了一下领带，确认自己没什么破绽才推开门走进来。

“Peter，你身后那位就是新来的同事。”Sam朝Peter使眼色。

Peter咬着笔回头一看，男人恰巧对上了他的眼睛，他看到男人也是一惊。

Sam拉着Peter过来介绍，当介绍到Peter时，Jack伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，Peter嘴角挂起笑，他这诱人的小习惯还是没改。

“抱歉，我想去一下洗手间，”Jack瞥了一眼Peter，“请问洗手间在哪边。”

“刚好我也想去，一起吧。”Peter领着Jack走向洗手间。

似曾相识的画面。

一走进洗手间，Peter就将Jack推向隔间，着急地脱去Jack穿得整齐的西装。

在进入之前，Peter伏在Jack耳边低语，“这一次我不会再让你逃走。”

Jack无声地笑了一下，他没想到会在这里遇见Peter，更没想到他们会是同事，他以为自己一辈子都想不起Peter的脸，结果再次相见他就全记起来了。

“我叫Jack。”

“三个月前问你的名字现在才告诉我，”Peter惩罚似一捅到底，“不过也不算太晚。”

茫茫人海，他们终会再相遇。


	9. 项链

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇是《love is merely a madness》另一个版本。涉及BDSM。
> 
> Day9 道具play

Chris感到一丝惧意。

此刻他赤裸着身体，眼睛被一块红色的绸缎蒙住，手腕戴着皮质的手铐，泛着寒光的锁链连接着手铐让他的双手高高吊起，刑架两侧的脚铐让他无法并拢。这些不是Chris恐惧的来源，他的恐惧是黑暗和未知。

Chris知道Zach也在这个房间里，静谧的空间里他能听到Zach沉稳的呼吸。

Zach又想做什么？

不论Zach想做什么他都没得选择。从签下合约那一刻开始，他就不属于自己。Chris还记得他们签完合同的那一夜，Zach强势地进入了他。他挣扎反抗，得到的是更加粗暴的惩罚。

Chris不是厌恶Zach，他曾经在梦里无数次幻想过此番情景，可是真正发生了他又躲不开心魔——那年的罗马小巷，浑身酒气的男人，还有滑腻的舌头舔过脖子的恶心感……一切的一切躲在记忆深处，在Zach进入的一瞬间爆发失控。

Chris哭着求Zach放过他，但Zach只是冷笑。

“记住，你没得选择。”

是啊，没得选择。

Chris无力地躺在床上，深蓝的床单上有星星点点的白色痕迹和撕裂后混在白浊里刺眼的红色。

Chris为今后的日子担忧，但出乎意料的是那天之后Zach没有再碰过他，他以为就这样了，Zach又突然将他带到一间密室。从那以后，进出Chris身体的只有冰冷的道具。

Zach一定是厌恶他了才会如此。Chris悲哀地想。

今日又和往常一样，Zach将他带到密室。不同地是在进入房间之前他已经被要求脱光衣服并蒙上眼睛，然后在Zach的带领下走进房间，手腕被吊起，等待着未知的调教。

尽管双眼看不到Chris还是能感觉到Zach落在他身上灼热的视线，他不安地动了一下身体，锁链晃动清脆的声音打破了安静。Chris听到了Zach起身时衣物摩擦的声音。

沉稳的脚步一步一步靠近，Chris的呼吸也随之越来越急促。

Zach走到Chris的面前静静欣赏。Chris的双唇紧抿看起来很紧张，Zach冷漠地勾起嘴角。不论怎么调教，他总是那么紧张，好像自己是吃人的恶魔。

Zach想起他们的第一次。那是在签订合同的第一夜，Zach以为他们订下协议他就会无条件服从，谁知那晚他激烈反抗。这惹怒了Zach，最后用几乎强暴的方式占有了他。

事后当Zach看到他绝望的神情时，内心闪过一丝内疚，但看着这张和那个人一模一样的脸，所有的内疚荡然无存。

Zach恨那个人，恨和他相关的一切。

思绪回到现在，Zach拿起散鞭轻轻拂过Chris白皙的胸膛。Chris呼吸倏然收紧，他已经被Zach调教得异常敏感，只要轻微的触碰都能让他颤栗。

散鞭扫过乳尖，Chris倒抽一口气，Zach看着他的乳珠一点一点发生变化，颜色也从粉红加深到鲜艳如血，在嫩白的胸膛上分外显眼。Zach绕到Chris的身后，散鞭在后背拍打，轻微的刺痛恰到好处。Zach慢慢下移，最终停留在屁股上，Zach用上比之前稍重的力道，圆润的臀瓣上留下几道浅浅的印记。Chris的晃动比之前更加剧烈，但他一直紧咬着嘴唇不肯发出一点声响。

他不想从自己口中听到那些令人难堪的声音。

Chris的心思Zach一清二楚，他不会让Chris得逞。

Zach将散鞭放回架子，顺手拿起银色的串珠，随后从身后轻拥着Chris。

冰冷的金属绕着乳首打转，Chris将下唇咬得更紧，这是他很敏感的地方，Zach这样若有似无的触碰就像隔靴搔痒，他的内心渴求着更多，但理智让他只能逼迫自己忽略恼人的酥麻。

“你总是这样不诚实，明明十分渴望却强装着毫不在乎。”Zach在Chris耳后低声说，Chris无地自容。

Zach见Chris还是默不作声，调高串珠震动的频率漫不经心地玩弄着乳尖，Chris仰起脖子闷哼一声，Zach嘴角微扬。他逃不掉的。

Zach移动串珠，越过肚脐来到挺立的性器。Zach触碰着顶部，一声几不可察的呻吟从Chris的口中溢出，Zach灵敏地听到了，他将频率再调高一档，在Chris笔直的柱身上来回滚动。

透明的液体从铃口流出，弄湿了银色的金属物体。Zach继续向下，在会阴处流连，Chris已经无法控制，一声一声他憎恨的声音从口中发出，提醒着此刻的他多么的不堪。

Zach没有停手，也没去怜惜，折磨人的玩具来到最终的目的地——Chris的后穴。Zach没有像前几次一样慢慢夸张，果断地将一串珠子推进紧致的甬道。

Chris立刻反手抓住锁链，双腿颤抖，眼角溢出的泪水晕湿了红色的绸缎。肠道里的由小到大排列的珠子正在他的前列腺上疯狂地震动，过电般的快感从脚底板蹿升到头顶。Chris收缩着内壁想要挤出去，Zach识破他的意图，探进一根手指推到更深的位置。

“不许掉出来，不然我让你整完都含着它。”

Chris只能夹紧，Zach曾经让他含过一次，那一夜他不知道自己到底射了多少次，他只记最后他的阴茎在发疼。

“只要你求我，我就让它停止。”Zach松开Chris，看他一边想要逃避一边又沉陷在情欲里纠结的模样。

Chris呜咽着，却始终不肯开口求饶。

Zach叹息一声，“你总是这样倔强。”原本Zach以为Chris在签订合约之后就会完全的臣服于他，可是一次一次的调教只让Chris越来越倔强，就算欺负得再狠，他都是忍到最后。

在这场游戏中，Zach都不知道到底谁才是赢家。

“你会为你的倔强付出代价。”说完，Zach就解开了绸缎，突然的光亮让Chris闭起眼睛。Zach给了他几秒适应，随后捏着他的下巴迫使他睁开眼睛。

Chris脸色突变。

这件调教室的墙壁竟然全贴满了镜子，Chris从不同角度看到了自己。

“喜欢吗？”Zach低笑，“我还要送你一件礼物，你会更喜欢。”Zach走向沙发，拿起一个黑丝绒的盒子回到Chris的面前。

“这是我为你定做的。”Zach打开盒子，一条钻石项链映入Chris的眼帘。

Zach拿起项链，Chris这才发现这条项链与众不同——项链镶满钻石，正面有长短不一的流苏，其中有三条特别的长，左右两条长的流苏上连接着两个小夹子，夹子上镶嵌着红宝石，而中间最长的一条流苏下端有个圆环，圆环上镶嵌着钻石。锁扣处只有一根流苏，但流苏下摆吊着一个水晶锥体。

Chris惊恐地看着这条别具一格的项链，Zach无视Chris眼中的畏惧，绕到他的身后亲自为他戴上。

“你一定会喜欢我送你的礼物。”Zach边说着边将镶嵌着红宝石的夹子夹在Chris的乳头上，。乳头立刻传来刺痛，但Zach没有收手，钻石圆环套上了阴茎，阻绝了Chris想要释放的欲望。垂在后背的锥体被推进幽深的秘境，堵住入口让在里面探索的玩具无法离开。

做完这一切，Zach回到沙发，调整好跳蛋的震动模式，双腿交叠，看着Chris不断地扭动身体。

Chris难受到了极点，后穴里密密麻麻的酸痛和酥麻折磨得他腰膝发软，如果没有吊着的锁链，他一定会软在地上，可怜地颤抖。他想要释放，但圆环限制了他的射精，Zach从未控制过他的高潮，这是第一次，就因为自己不肯轻易的低头。

泪水汹涌而出，Chris的理智被彻底丢弃，破碎的呻吟回荡在密室，挑战着Zach刻意伪装的冷静。

“求您……”Chris认输了，他承受不住这样的对待。

“求我什么？”

“求您不要这样……”Chris啜泣，就在他求饶的时候体内的串珠正相互碰撞，柔软的内壁发麻。

“不要怎样？”Zach不疾不徐地问。

“求您停下……”

Zach站了起来，慢慢走到Chris跟前，“我是谁？”

Chris可怜兮兮地望着Zach英俊也冰冷的脸，“求您停下，Mr.Quinto。”

“很好。”Zach按下停止键，Chris全身无力，任由锁链吊着他所有的重量。

Zach拿掉Chris的阴茎环，没有禁锢，Chris立刻射了出来，精液溅到Zach黑色的西装上，Zach露出不快的神情。Chris无力理会，他现在感觉要虚脱了。Zach见他如此也不深究，拿掉堵住后穴的水晶锥体，抽出一串的珠子。Chris在珠子滑出肠道时抖动了几下，黏滑的液体顺着大腿流下。

“你今天没有坚持到最后，所以等一下我会额外给你一次调教。”

Chris难过地垂下眼，一会之后，他像决定了什么，抬起头对Zach说：“能不能不要再是道具，我可以……”Chris停了下来。

“你可以什么？”Zach追问。

“我想和你……一起。”Chris害羞地说。

“你不怕我了？”Zach半眯着眼睛问，那晚他的反抗还历历在目，现在却主动要求去操他。

Chris摇摇头，他从来不怕Zach操他，他怕的是自己的心魔。

“你别后悔。”Zach解开Chris的手铐，扶住快要摔倒的Chris来到沙发。

Zach坐在沙发上对一脸窘迫的Chris说：“现在，我想看看你能做什么。”


End file.
